


The Key to Thedas

by IsekaiGirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Mary Sue, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern Guy in Thedas, Red Door, Reverse Harem, Runes, Runesmithing, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), details, modern songs, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsekaiGirl/pseuds/IsekaiGirl
Summary: 27-year-old Camille has moved into a new house where there is a red door and a strange key just underneath the staircase. Using the key, she travels to Thedas that is a year before the fifth blight would start. She lands herself in Kirkwall and decided to make a career for herself in this world, starting by selling salt, pepper, and sugar that she bought from Costco.Notes:As of 10/01 --> Added three new chapters! Two plots and one filler!





	1. The Key to Sell Sugar, Salt, and Pepper & The Key to Travel Thedas

The Key to Sell Sugar, Salt, and Pepper

Dragon Age 9:29, Solace 7:06

_Chime! Chime!_

> 5x Kirkland Coarse Ground Black Pepper - $4.99
> 
> 5x Kirkland Pure Sea Salt Fine Grain - $3.99
> 
> 2x Kirkland Signature Organic Sugar -$9.99
> 
> Sub Total - - - - - - - $64.88
> 
> Tax 7.75 - - - - - - - - - 5.03
> 
> Grand Total - - - - - - $69.91

“Alright, miss, your grand total is going to be sixty-nine dollars and ninety-one cents. Will that be cash or card?”

“Cash.”

As always, they gave me the recycled boxes to make it easier for me to carry these things. Honestly, I have to be the only person in this grand retail store that spent less than a hundred dollars. Comparing the prices here and the prices over _there_, the difference is that much greater that I wouldn’t help but take advantage of such a thing.

After all, if I’m going to be visiting there often, I need to have the income for both this side and for the other side. I’m sure currency exchange will never be a problem.

Once I got into my car, I drove back home immediately to prepare the ingredients. Containers made of plastic wouldn’t exist on the other side, and I didn’t feel like spending so much money on salt cellars (wooden containers to hold salt or other spices). Instead, I bought some muslin sacks—cotton bags with a drawstring of which I’m sure the powder wouldn’t seep out.

For the next hour, I carefully transferred all contents of sugar, black, pepper, and salts in separate bags. I also made sure to label them with a thick black permanent marker.

> Sugar - - - > Sucre
> 
> Salt - - -> Sel
> 
> Pepper - - -> Poivre

I had found out later that the Latin alphabet is a writing system for both Orlesian and Tevinter nobility only; however, it’s not often used in the public. They rarely use such writing unless they’re inviting someone, or have an education at a university. Since most nobles would write in this format, not a lot of the common folk can learn. Heck, even some of the common people can only write so few of the common language, but those of the merchant class are very capable of writing the common language.

Once I got everything ready, I placed all the spice bags in my leather backpack before going into my room to change out of this normal clothing into my medieval ones. The inner dress was a dark brown cotton clothing with white-colored accents on the trim sides of the dress including the sleeves. Along with it was a white sleeveless robe with a hoodie that paired with the dress, making me look simple but trendy. I could stand to look like some important person, or a middle-class person. I also wore dark rugged boots to compliment my cosplaying outfit.

Grabbing my backpack, I immediately headed straight for the red door that situated under the stairs, which was a storage closet. I took out the golden key that was needed to make _it_ happen.

“Okay…” I placed the key into the door knob and it started to glow brightly.

As quickly as I turned it, I pulled out the key and opened it, revealing bustling stone-cobbled street: the market of Lowtown. I closed the door immediately behind me, knowing the portal would disappear so no one else could get inside my home. It was probably the mid-afternoon, and I suppose it would be considered busy. Probably, some people are off from work and are still purchasing things like servants from the nobility family are here to buy some supplies.

However, I wasn’t here to buy things.

I walked straight to the merchant guild.

“Hold up there, girly,” a stocky dwarf stopped me in my path. “What’s your business here?”

Here we go. Ready. Action.

“Oh, I’ve acquired some goods that would need appraisal, and I was hoping the guild could buy it off from me?”

He scoffed. “Do we look like a pawn shop? Scram!”

I frowned, acting solemn. “B-but I was advised to sell it here--”

“Get lost!” He snapped.

Damn. This bastard--!

“Now hold on there, Boetag! That’s no way to treat a lady, especially if she’s a customer.”

I pursed my lips tightly as I whirled around, knowing whose voice that was. Never did I think we were going to meet this soon but… there he is…

Varric Tethras.

Boetag straightened up. Even a guard like him had to acknowledge a famous guy with connections like Varric. “Like I said, this isn’t a pawn shop. Your brother--”

“My brother doesn’t have to know; besides it wouldn’t hurt to hear the little lady out,” he said, strolling up to me. Wow. If only there was a taller version of him that was just as handsome. I was naturally short so if he were just a few inches taller then we would have been fine.

Oh, wait Bianca… duh…

Oh, oh! I better start talking. He’s giving me the raised brow.

“H-hi, I’m Camille.” Better not hand out my last name. Not many commoners have last names. “How do you do?”

He snorted. What was funny? “Well, pleasure to meet you Camille. You said you have something to sell?”

“Y-yes, but I can’t show it to you out here,” I said. “It’s a trade-secret.”

He hummed curiously before he gestured me to follow in, and I gladly obliged. I remembered he stopped answering to the Merchants Guild around the time Dragon Age Inquisition started. However, this was right now a decade before that. Heck, the fifth blight hadn’t happened…yet.

There were only dwarves in the guild; most of them were men, but some of them were women. Thanks to Varric, he was treating me like a special case, but they were eyeing at him with suspicions.

He soon took me into a private room and I took off my backpack, setting it down on my lap.

“So, where are you from, Camilla?” Varric asked, taking a seat. His chair was probably elevated because we were speaking at eye level.

“Oh, my parents were from Antiva, but I was raised in Orlais, though I only know a little of Orlesian,” I told him. I had already prepared my background story. “I want to start a business of my own here in Kirkwall, but I need coin to do that. However, I don’t want to start a loan, so I was hoping the goods I have should be enough to cover the costs.”

“Hmm, alright, well, let me see these goods,” he said, being very polite.

I felt nervous all of a sudden, perhaps he might think that I’m tricking him or something, but I took out some of the bags: sugar, salt, and pepper. I placed them on the desk, showed him the goods.

“This one here is sugar, salt, and pepper,” I said, even taking a pinch of each for him to examine.

His expression changed from complacency to shock and wonder as he leaned in to examine the contents. “Whooaa…” he said. He even tasted just a little bit to see if my claims were truthful.

Or maybe they were too ground?

“Are they worth something?” I asked. Maybe this would fetch at least one gold coin.

“Hmmm…wait one second, Canary.”

He went away, exiting the room in a rush. I glanced down at the spice bags worriedly before I reached inside my backpack, taking out a magnifying glass.

I hovered it above the spices.

“_Appraisal!_”

> _Item name: **Black Pepper**_   
_ Description: Finely Ground black pepper for a better taste._   
_Value: 5 Gold_
> 
>   
_Item name: **Kirkland Salt**_   
_Description: Finely grinded salt that enhances dishes._   
_Value: 5 Gold_
> 
>   
_Item name: **White Sugar**_   
_Description: Finely processed sugar._   
_Value: 10 Gold_

QUUUEEEEEEHH???

I heard footsteps coming and quickly I put away the device, acting all innocent as Varric came back in but with Bartrand in tow.

Oh, what is happening now?

“Check this out,” Varric said, grabbing just a small pinch and showing it to his brother.

Bartrand eyed at the small content, really scrutinizing its visual aspect before tasting it with his tongue, letting it linger. He turned to me and asked, “_Where_ did you get _this?_ How is this even possible?”

“Uhh… that’s a trade-secret.” I immediately said, not really wanting to give away such precious information. Besides, they wouldn’t believe me that I bought this at Costco. They’d be like ‘who is Costco?’ Ha!

“Trade-secret?”

I crossed my arms. “Yes well, not all merchants are going to reveal their secrets, or else, how am I going to get any profit?”

Varric grinned and it seemed that I chose my words correctly. Bartrand just looked a little bit frustrated before letting out a sigh and examining each and every grain. When it seemed like it was taking too long, Varric then asked his brother, “Have you ever seen spices this finely grinded? And the sugar is pure white.”

“I know… and for this much--”

“Twenty pounds at least,” I told him.

Bartrand nodded, accepting my words, then he started picking up the drawstring of the cotton bag. “What is this? I haven’t seen rope like this that isn’t coarse…and the material, cotton… how is it soft?”

Ahh…even the bags were too fancy, I guess.

I only shrugged at him. “Can’t really answer those questions, but I was wondering if we should just go straight to business? If I sell these to you, how much will you pay?”

Bartrand fell silent, looking over the goods I have on the table. There were five bags of black pepper, five bags of salt, and ten bags of sugar.

After a while, he crossed his arms, nodding. “Ten gold. For all of this.”

You know what, thank god, I used appraisal. I couldn’t use the device on the other side, but here in Thedas, the device works perfectly that it helped me decipher how much black pepper really is. Glancing at Varric, he wasn’t saying anything, but he did seem a little disappointed, and probably at his brother’s way of swindling me.

I raised my brow at him. “Really? Then I’ll give you one bag of sugar.”

He sneered. “What!?”

Then I slammed my hand on the table. “Do you think I’m stupid? Honestly, I should have dressed better if I need to be treated seriously. Do you know how much all these can cause in the market? Take for example: sugar. Each of these ten sugar bags are worth 10 gold, and they weigh about two pounds. You can separate them from ten bags to twenty bags, making them one pound each, and sell them at 10 gold. Even then, sugar this refined at 10 gold per pound is pretty, pretty cheap, and you can hike it up more for the nobility.”

Bartrand’s brows furrowed at that. “That… you know your way around this, don’t you?”

“Why, of course, anything to maximize profits,” I said. “And of course, I want to ensure that your business also profits, so I have a suggestion that can benefit us both as long as you treat me fairly.”

He hummed a moment, before he nodded, placing his hands on his hips. “What do you want?”

“Okay, here’s my offer,” I began to speak. “200 Gold for all of this, and a deed of one of the taverns that the Dwarven Guild owns. I say, that’s pretty cheap considering all the money you can rake in for all this salt, sugar, and pepper.”

He grumbled. “One fifty and the deed.”

“Done!” I immediately accepted, which baffled him, but it was too late to back out now.

I insisted to get it all in writing and waited for the coins to be given before I gave my consent for him to take the spices away. Once the contract was written and Bartrand handed me the bag of coins, Varric returned to the room to escort me out. He had left earlier for something really quickly—wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he did return and gave me some papers.

“What is this?” I asked.

“I had to get the blacksmith to make this really quickly,” He said, handing me a small copper slate with my name on it and the Dwarven Guild’s insignia. “If you got any more interesting things to sell to the Guild, this plate will show proof that you’re a merchant and the guard at the front won’t stop you anymore.”

I smiled happily at that. Well that’s convenient.

“So,” He began. “Which deed of a tavern did you take?”

“The Hanged Man.” I answered happily. “I heard there was a tenant there that lived permanently, but that’s fine. He’ll just have to pay rent.”

He looked a bit shock and he made a grimacing smile. “Charge him rent, eh?”

Poor Varric.

“Don’t worry. His rent will just be 125 silvers per month for the next three months before I raise it to 500 silvers per month. That should give him enough time.”

“Oh, you’re brutal, Canary.” He said, but he was smiling, holding back a laugh.

“Don’t worry too much. I’ll be making the place way, way better.”

“Well, I’ll hold you to it.”

I grinned widely before exiting the guild. The bag of gold jiggling in my backpack. It was early in the evening, and there were less people in the cobble-stoned streets. Most of them were either heading for the bar or heading home.

With them tired, no one paid attention when I went up to a random door and placed the key in the door knob.

I turned it and pulled it out, before opening the door just a bit, seeing the hallway of my house. I stepped right in and closed it.

I have the key that takes me to Thedas, and I just got 200 Gold coins…

Awesome. I am Awesome.

Wait… did Varric give me a nickname?!?!

^o^…^o^…^o^ chirp

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The Key to Travel Thedas

One Month Ago

My name is Camille and I recently moved into Orange County in a little two-story townhouse. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, and laundry room on the second floor while the first floor had a powder room, coat closet, kitchen-dining room and living room. Also, a tiny backyard. It was absolutely quaint and dainty, but there was one peculiar thing about this place.

The home had a red door and a golden key hanging on the door knob by a leather strap.

At first it seemed strange. There was already a coat closet next to the bathroom, so why was there another coat closet that was underneath the staircase?

Turning the knob, the door opened, revealing a built-in bookcase littered with so many books.

Ha…okay…

One purple book caught my eye, and it said Runesmith.

…Was this a DnD Skill book?

Not only were there books, but there was a leather pouch, and inside the pouch were gold coins. I had to wonder whether or not it was real. It couldn’t be real, could it? I’ll have to investigate it later.

For now, I took the Runesmith book and looked through the pages. Huh… Rune mark for Appraisal…Yup… this was a bunch of bull shit.

The following day after I had bought some groceries to stock the fridge, I went to a pawn shop to get one of the gold coins appraised. I had only grabbed one gold coin to see if this was legitimate.

The pawn owner freaked out a bit. “Where did you get this?!”

The gold coin seemed so medieval and fake.

“I, Uhh, it belonged to my great aunt who passed away years ago, and I’ve had it as a keepsake—why?” I asked after lying through my teeth. “What’s wrong?”

“This… this is actual gold, and it’s a little more than an ounce worth,” he said, and swallowed nervously. “…I’m not supposed to tell you this, but right now, at market price, the price of gold per ounce is a thousand five-hundred dollars.”

…Huh… _QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!??!_

After a long time of finally regaining our composures, I pawned off the coin for one thousand dollars. Mostly because the coin was not of any nationality that we recognized, and I had to lie again through my teeth that maybe this coin belonged to my friend who was obsessed with DnD, but that friend passed away of course. I have so many loved ones pass away and they always leave me something behind. There’s nothing strange about it! They have to believe me!

UGH! I’m a horrible liar!

Because there’s no way they’ll believe me that there’s crazier crap behind the red door! Plus! I had counted the bag, and there were at least twenty-five gold coins. That meant it would total… $37,500… hahahahhahahaha…

I drove back home and after putting away the groceries, I explored the things behind the red door.

There were some knave clothing and a sharp dagger in there too just hidden behind these other books of all weird topics like sleeping dragons and lost titans.

What I finally found was an envelope with the color red as red as the door. I opened it and it said,

> _Dear tenant,_
> 
> _There is a key hanging on this red door. It will take you to a world only you are familiar with. Before you explore it, make sure to wear the clothing provided and carry the dagger with you for your sake._
> 
> _When you are ready, close the red door and face it. Turn the key and do not forget to pull it out!_
> 
> _Walk through it and stay alive. Stay ahead. Stay gritty._
> 
> _Don’t ever lose the key._
> 
> _M. M._

…This was insane.

This was weird.

Yet, why did I feel compelled to listen?

…Perhaps, maybe because I longed for more than this world could ever offer.

Gritty, huh?

I went to change quickly. I drank some water and grabbed a couple of gold coins and then hid the dagger under this cheap, itchy dress.

Once I was ready, I put the key in and turned it. I pulled it out. Never lose the key, the letter said.

I turned the knob and opened the door wide open…

Instead of the bookshelves with strange books and items, a world of cobble-stoned roads, wooden market stalls, and medieval people greeted the bewildered modern me.

O_O…wtf…

*

*

*


	2. The Key to Renovations and Asala

**The Key to Renovations and Asala**

Dragon Age 9:29, Solace 7: 15

The day after I got the deed, I left a message that the tavern, The Hanged Man, will be closed down temporarily from the 7:15 of Solace until 8:26 of August for a grand re-opening. No one would be allowed in the tavern except for Varric, because he is a permanent resident, and I really can’t bar him from entering. I mean, why would I?

Anyways, I had asked him if he had any valuables in the room, and when he said he didn’t, I told him I’ll be changing everything. That’s right, I’m even renovating the rooms of the Inn.

Currently, my grand total of gold coins was 175 coins.

A lot for my world, but not a lot for this world if you need to get things done.

Sheesh, now I’m regretting I didn’t squeeze more out from Bartrand, but then again, I could always sell him more of the spices. They were pretty fucking cheap…

Anyway…

I went to Hightown and searched for some contractors or construction workers that would tinker with my ideas on renovating the tavern. What I wanted to add was a water tank on top of the building and plumbing. By the way, they thought I was crazy, but they were the people that Varric had referred me to, so maybe I just need to convince them that I wasn’t so crazy. In fact, the leader of this construction company, Bardon, was very keen on all the details as I tried to explain how a water system would work especially when we’re playing with gravity.

I wasn’t even finished yet.

From my backpack, I pulled out blueprints for the kitchen and bar area that I paid a friend last week to sketch up for the dwarves to follow as a guide but they can adjust if it’s something not plausible. They were extremely impressed by the blueprints that Bardon was willing to help me on my mission to renovate the tavern.

Payment, of course, was not problem. 10 gold as deposit and the rest when everything is finished.

For the next couple of weeks, I worked closely with Bardon. The idea of plumbing was getting them hyped up as they easily installed a water tank and metal pipes that led to a newly installed faucet in the kitchen.

“So, this is a _faucet_… And are these runes?” Bardon inquired, touching the etches on the sink.

“Yup. A cold rune and a warm rune.” I answered.

Bardon moved away from the counter, shaking his head. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing… and who made you this _faucet?_ It’s excellent workmanship.”

_KRAUS stainless steel faucet, $190 from The Home Depot._

“Better believe it, and it’s a trade-secret,” I told him. No need to tell him that it’s from another world.

It didn’t take long him to fully install the faucet unto the deep sink counter, and soon they were ready to test out the plumbing. They had turned on the water tank (which I bought a lot of water tanks and filled it myself at nighttime), and we twisted the knob on the faucet.

Cold water came running out, surprising the dwarves.

Now that they understood very well how plumbing worked. I asked them to install it in the toilet room as well. (Yes, I even bought a new toilet and brought it in myself at nighttime.) They made sure the drains of all the waste water will go straight into the sewers of Kirkwall, so there was absolutely no problem.

For the next couple of weeks, they started renovating the kitchen and dining area, making it how I envisioned it. I hired a couple more men to help me move the furniture and dump them out. Everything had to go, and that meant, I have to start replacing the furniture.

Hmm, I gotta ask Kirby for this.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0*

“So, can I please send five beds to your address since you have a lot of empty spaces in your garage?”

Kirby crossed her arms, looking at me with a shocking expression. “…What are you up to? And why five? Why does it sound like you’re gonna own some motel?”

I pursed my lips. “…Please?”

She wasn’t having it. “Where do you even have the money to buy all this? I mean, Kurt told me you paid him $150 to prioritize a blueprint for a fantasy medieval kitchen and bar area?”

“Yeah… why won’t you let me use your garage? Come on, I promise, I’ll come pick it up immediately after it arrives.” I told her.

Kirby, in the end, budged and reluctantly let me borrow her garage, but she still wanted to know why I was doing all this, especially since I live in such a small townhome. There was no way in hell I could tell anyone about this, not until I got everything settled. I mean, it would be nice to have someone else to help me with this, but who could I trust? How do I know Kirby, or even Kurt, won’t even blab about this? I know I should give the more credit than this, but for now, I have to be quiet. Either way, I’m really glad she ended up agreeing. After all, I already bought the mattresses and used her address for the delivery location.

Once I finished with her, I went to Bed Bath and Beyond and bought some beddings. At least eight twin beddings, just in case. Then I went to buy some end tables, rugs, towels, pillows, hooks, and some mirrors. As for the oil lanterns, I’ll have to buy them in Thedas rather than here so I can have them immediately.

I dropped off the items and travelled back to the Thedas.

By the way, I can go through any door in Thedas so long as they have a key hole and a door knob, but I always come return through the same red door. I could never use this key in any other doors of my world, but only this red door.

It was already late at noon in Thedas and the construction workers probably went home. They come here when the dawn rises and leave when the sun sets. It made sense, considering there’s not enough lighting in the building. I’ll have that changed soon.

I left the stuff I bought and went out to see what shops were still open. Thankfully, there was one that I managed to reach in Hightown in time. They were about to close their doors, but I told them that I would pay them a bit extra if they let me purchase some oil lamps.

They had only six oil lamps in stock and I bought them all for three gold in total.

They gave me a crate to carry all of them, and I noted to myself to buy a mini-wagon, or wood cart. Sighing heavily, I trudged on back to Lowtown.

Now, I have to tell you. Walking back from Hightown to Lowtown at night is pretty scary. I could get mugged at any time. After all, Aveline isn’t even here yet so the guards are a bit disorganized in my point of view. In my left pocket, I’m always carrying a pepper spray so that I’m prepared for anything. I’ll just have to act small and weak, pretending to give them money from my pocket and then—SPRAY!

No one would dare to…

I stopped when I saw the back door of the Hang Man was left open.

Well… shit.

O___O;;;;;;;

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

“H-hello…? Oh…!”

Shit, what kind of idiot am I calling hello in my own store that was broken in? The burglar could be a rapist for all I know.

I continued to bravely venture in my store with the pepper spray in my hands. The lack of light was making it very creepy, so I took out my phone to show the way. Really, I shouldn’t even have my phone out, but what can I do? It’s not like I could easily flip the lights here. Maybe I should install some wiring or something…

The light found a body on the floor and I stopped, frozen. Them legs were huge so a guy probably… I tilted the cellphone, bringing the light over the body completely. It was a giant man of dark skin and white silver hair. He looked very much like… Sten, but… the structure of the face is different. This one looked older.

Qunari. Hornless Qunari in my tavern, knocked out, and…BLEEDING!?!?

“Shit, shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” I knelt down looking at the side. Bullet? Nope. Oh god, oh God, blood! Blood! Hahahaha, I feel dizzy.

No! Get a grip! The guy is dying!

Running as I was racing time, I hurriedly travelled back to my home and closed the door behind me, waiting a few seconds and then opening it again to reveal the bookshelf. I knelt down, rummaging at the last shelf, finding the basket. I took out a red bottle.

Closing the red door, I took out the key and turned it, travelling back to the Hanged Man.

I stumbled through, taking the key and closing the door, hurrying to the dying qunari on the floor. The red bottle that I had taken was glowing brightly now. Something that it didn’t do on the other side. Yup. Only magic works here in this world.

Settling down on the ground, I pulled his head on my lap, and he let out a groan. “Hold still,” I told him as I uncorked the bottle. Gently, I let a little of it passed his lips. He choked and I stopped. He was more aware now even though his eyes were closed.

“Drink, it’s a health potion,” I told him and tried again. This time, he was consciously drinking.

In a matter of seconds, his whole body started to glow brightly and vividly, mostly around the wound on his stomach. When the light died down, his breathing became easier rather than haggard.

Then his eyes fluttered open; they were vividly green.

“Heeeeey… how you feeling?” I asked.

He blinked a moment before he slowly sat up, leaving my lap. He reached down touching his wound. “…I thought it was fatal. What potion did you give me?”

“…A healing potion?” I answered, holding the potion up.

“…That…must have been a powerful potion you’ve spent on me,” he said. “Where am I?”

I set aside the empty bottle. “The Hanged Man. It’s a tavern in Lowtown of Kirkwall. You really scared me—Eep!”

He was suddenly up on his feet before he reached up, bringing me up on my feet as well as if I weight nothing. Holy crap! He’s strong!

“We’re still in Kirkwall?”

“Y-yes—Mmmmpph!”

He then covered my mouth and shushed me. Why the hell was he shushing me—oh… no wait. I started to hear people outside. Men. Qunari language. Were some Qunari looking for him? Why?

“We need to hide,” he said.

Now, for a moment, I thought I should just give him away, but I already spent a healing potion on him. It would be stupid of me to just let him die. What made me think this way was because I hesitated. Should I let him through the other side?

…Yeah. Why not?

“This way.” I told him and hurried him up the stairs. Taking out the key, I put it in the key hole and turned the knob, opening it. The bright lights of the hallway shined through and he hesitated.

“What is this--”

“Get in!!” I shouted, pushing him through. Boy, he’s heavy.

Once he got through, I took the key, stepped right through and closed the door behind me.

And now, I’ve got a hornless qunari in my house. He stood there in the hallway, now completely taken in by cream-colored plaster drywall, dark laminated wooden floors, bright lights up on the ceiling…

“Want some coffee? Tea? …Milk and cookies?” I offered.

His head turned at the sound of cookies. Ah… cookies it is.

Before I could treat him to such delicious treats, I had him wash-up in my bathroom on the second floor. He was still very bewildered about the place, but I explained to him very simply that everything here was non-magic innovation, because the world here didn’t have magic. He was confused about that but I also told him not to worry. I showed him how to use the toilet and the shower, making sure he understood. Then I handed him a towel and some clothes left by my ex-boyfriend.

I went downstairs to start making some coffee, thinking that it’s always better to have cookies with coffee when you’re an adult. Then again, it’s 9:00 pm at night. Maybe I should go with tea? Or milk? I guess I’ll let him choose, so for now I brewed my own coffee and got out a plate of Chips Ahoy cookies.

No later than fifteen minutes, he came downstairs in the stretchy sweat pants and large shirt that fitted him tightly. He looked like an older actor who decided to go green and eat healthy and workout in bodybuilding for years, especially with the grime and the blood washed away.

He walked in and stood there awkwardly before I gestured for him.

“Have a seat,” I told him before taking a sip of my coffee.

“What is this place?” He asked.

“My home. Coffee or tea?” I offered, getting up to start making which ever hot beverage he would want.

His brows raised just a bit in surprise. “You have…! Never mind. Yes. I would like coffee.”

Did they not have coffee? It sounded like it’s some rare commodity… it probably is. Either way, I started pouring the rest of the brewed coffee maker. I poured it in the ceramic mug before handing it to the qunari.

“Careful, it’s hot.” I told him.

He nodded quietly, taking the cup. He didn’t sip it yet, falling into silence, and making it awkward for me to start a conversation, but I didn’t have to since he initiated with an inquiry.

“…Why did you save me?”

I pursed my lips. “…I, uhh, well, I had a healing potion…and you were still alive. Couldn’t let you die.”

“…But why?” He asked. “I am… I do not know what I am.”

I hesitated, just because I don’t want him to go all rage on me, so I kept quiet at least for a while. “…Do you have a name?”

“We Qunari don’t have names.”

I pried a bit more, asking, “…Are you still Qunari?”

He fell quiet, concentrating down at the color of the steaming hot coffee. After a while, I was definitely sure he wouldn’t give me a straight answer. He was probably confused himself. I’ve soon forgotten about it for a moment as he lifted the mug and brought it to his lips. He sniffed the concoction before bravely taking a sip.

He pulled away unsure of the taste, but then his expression relaxed.

I got up and went to the fridge to grab the creamer. Sugar was already on the table, so I placed the complimentary additive on the table. “Here, try a bit of the creamer and sugar. See if you like it a bit sweeter.”

He nodded, giving consent and I poured a bit of the creamer and added two cubes of sugar. He did the rest as he stirred the coffee and took a sip. His expression lit up, and I knew I got him hooked to sweet, sweet coffee. To my joy, he even went for the cookies and started eating them bite after bite. For the moment, all his worries had washed away.

When he was finally done with this late snack, I handed him a glass of water. “Here. Drink and sleep at the couch over there. Sorry I don’t have an extra bedroom, but I got some extra pillows and sheets.”

Pillows and sheets that I bought for the Hanged Man Inn and dropped off there. Thankfully, I left some behind here in the house. I took just a blanket and pillow, knowing it won’t be too cold for a qunari.

The former qunari had already made his way to the living room, settling down on the dark leather couch. When I approached him, I heard him mutter, “…so soft. This is perhaps a dream.”

I politely didn’t respond to it as I went around so he could see me and I wouldn’t accidentally scare him. “Here is your pillow and your blanket. We’ll talk more tomorrow night, okay?”

He nodded slowly. “…I…thank you.”

“No problem.” With that, I walked away and started turning off the lights before heading up to my room and went to bed.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Morning came, and I had forgotten about the previous night as I came down in my tiny shorts and camisole top. I was very sleepy as I had set my alarm for 6:30 a.m. for some reason that I just couldn’t remember. Maybe I had to go meet with Bardon? Bartrand? Damn, their names are similar… Either way, I didn’t remember about the hornless qunari that slept on my couch.

Rubbing my eyes, I walked through the living and dining area, and…

“Good morning.”

“AAAAAHHHH!!” I screamed bloody murder, quickly running away before stopping, confused and shocked. Then a moment after, the event from last night came rushing in.

Ahh…

Embarrassed, I walked right back into the living area.

“Hey… sorry… I forgot. Good morning to you too,” I said.

He had turned his back on me! And he’s not even looking at me while I was trying to apologize!

“Uhm, look, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, I’m not scared of you or anything, I was just… surprised!” I explained desperately. “Come on, it’s early in the morning, and I am allowed to make dumb mistakes--”

“Are you decent?” He asked.

Huh?

. . . Ohhhhh…

I glanced down, realizing that I wasn’t wearing a lot of clothing. Every inch of my skin was revealed to the Qunari who is embarrassed. Is that why? Maybe that is why. Not a lot of women wore this kind of thing in Thedas… except for Qunari women, right? They had just bra tops. Maybe he Is being a gentleman?

“Oh, give me ten minutes then to change and I’ll start breakfast.” I should be more considerate, I thought. He could also be body shy.

Once I got into more _decent_ clothing, I came downstairs and started making breakfast. The hornless qunari stood at the side, watching me prepare eggs and bacon with a stare that made me nervous. Ugh… wish he didn’t do that. Trying to ignore him as best I could, I even got out some potatoes to make some hash browns.

A little after half an hour, I’ve already set down the food on the table.

“Go ahead and eat first, I’m going to brew some coffee,” I told him.

He snapped out of it and even though his stare was blank yet intense, I could tell there was hunger in his eyes. He sat down around the table. I’ve already piled up his plate with eggs, hash browns, and bacon, so all he had to do was pick up his fork and eat.

Turning around, I let him eat in peace as I brewed the coffee. Once I poured two mugs, I went to join him at the table and he was already scarfing down most of his meal.

I kind of get it now how Uncle Tom felt when I inhaled all the meals he cooked. It felt good to see people enjoying your meal.

He cleaned his plate and ate the rest of the food that I couldn’t finish myself. As I was getting up and clearing out the plates, he spoke,

“One moment, Kadan.”

Awwee, he called me kadan. I have done some research before, but kadan doesn’t always mean for a lover.

He got up from his seat and walked over to me then he dove down, getting on his knees, and bowed extremely low like one of those Japanese kowtow—I think it was called a _dogeza_.

And that made me very nervous. “Wh-what are you doing?” I asked.

“Asala,” he said. “From this day forward, you are now my Asala, Kadan.”

…QUEEEE??!?

@____@;;;;;

*

*

*


	3. The Key to Managing Employees

**The Key to Managing Employees**

Dragon Age 9:29, August 8:23

Wow, time does fly fast when you’re really best. We were three days away from re-opening the new and improved Hanged Man. A lot has happened in the last thirty days or so, especially since getting my own personal bodyguard and manservant, _Hakan_.

Hakan was originally a Sten, and just as I surmised, he had deflected from the Qunari teaching, especially when he helped a group of Qunari mages escape. He was on the run until some Ben-Hassrath caught up to him in Kirkwall. He barely escaped and he was lucky to have end up in my bar. He then devoted his whole life to me, which was very awkward for the first few days. I decided that in exchange for free lodging and free food, he helps me with the bar. He agreed, but there was one problem. The Ben-Hassrath was after him…

But then, I told him, not a problem.

After explaining to him that this world was a world with no magic and that it was millenniums ahead of Dragon Age, he took it well, especially when I told him not to think too much of it. Just think of it as traveling to a very strange country with convenient innovations. Anyways, after he took it all in a stride, we went to a barber shop, getting rid of the braids, and giving him a buzzcut.

By the way, I’ve given him the name, _Hakan,_ which is the Native American name for Fire, at least that’s what the website said. I made up a story that he’s a Native American from Canada. I lied about him being my father’s close friend. Let me tell you this, getting Hakan cleaned up, shaved with a haircut, and new clothing, he looked completely different and definitely a lot more handsome in a rugged exotic way.

Also, I’m not attracted to Hakan. I don’t think I’ll see him that way since he reminds me a lot of some uncle’s uncle, but he is sweet and a loyal assistant to have. Furthermore, I am glad people are gullible. The guy was really, really tall like seven feet or so, but thankfully there were taller people in the Guinness World Records. He was also very strong. When I took Hakan over to Kirby’s house, the mattresses were already waiting for me and he carried all of them without breaking a sweat. (Although we did make about three trips.)

Back in the Hanged Man, the renovations were almost complete. Just needed some decorating here and there.

“Where do you want me to put this couch, Madam?” Hakan asked, carrying in a loveseat couch made out of genuine leather. It seemed too strange to have Hakan calling me _Kadan_, especially back in Orange County, so I told him to call me something else. He stuck through with that title for me, and I am almost like a Madam.

“Over there, near the entrance, and the other two armchair sofas to the left of the entrance,” I told him as I was getting the silver

“You really spiced up the place here, Canary,” Varric said, walking in and even eyeing at the couch that Hakan was carrying. “Doesn’t even look like the Hanged Man from before.”

“Thank you, I think,” I said, though I know he liked the place. I had heard that before, Varric never always lived here even though he rented the first noble room. Nowadays, he always came here every night to sleep in his newly renovated room. It did scream comfort after all and with the working plumbing, it made it all the more convenient.

Speaking of plumbing, Bardon bartered with me and signed a contract. They wanted to use my plumbing idea, and so anytime they were contracted to build plumbing, like in some noble’s home, I would get 30% royalties. I have a feeling that 30% was low, but I know I’ll be raking in cash—ahem, coins, so I didn’t feel too bad especially when it’s not even my idea.

Speaking of coin…

“Varric, you’re usually not here during the day, especially when I told you there’s a pre-opening on Sunday,” I began to say. “What are you here for exactly?”

Varric grinned wider. “You caught me,” he said, going up to me and then placing a small bag of coins on the table. He opened it slightly, and there was gold in it.

“Uhh… what’s this for?” I asked.

“A deposit,” he said. “Bartrand, you remember my brother, right? He wants to buy more of those spices that you sold to him, and this is the deposit.”

Looking at the bag, I was a bit shocked. “Deposit? Are you sure? There are more gold coins than what you guys had exchanged with me in the beginning.”

“When we sold the spices, it garnered us more profit, especially after you told us to make the batches smaller and sell them each for high price,” Varric said. “We’ve raised the selling price more, and still there are people with coin demanding more for it. We were wondering if you could sell us more of that trade-secret of yours, and we’ll throw you in a bonus.”

Thinking about it, I decided to go with another strategy. “It’s no problem, but how about this? I want 15% of the proceeds if I sell you these spices, and add in a favor.”

The dwarven author raised a brow. “A favor? What sort of favor?”

“Oh, nothing yet, but don’t worry too much,” I told him. “It will be something that you and your brother can do for me. Oh, and also a second favor!”

Varric chuckled. “A second one? I’m already afraid what the first one might be.”

“The second one is the easiest,” I assured him. “We’ll be having an exclusive private opening on this coming Sunday night from seventh bell until the tenth bell, and I was wondering, if you and your brother would like to join in?”

“A private opening?” He asked questionably.

“It’s a test run, plus it’s free for the first dinner plates. If you order, you’ll have to pay for the second entrée,” I told him.

“Alright then,” Varric grinned. “You do some strange things, Canary, but that’s why I like you. My brother and I will be here for the exclusive opening of the Hanged Man. Besides… I live here anyway. The room here is more luxurious than my place at the guild.”

“Awesome,” I said. “Tell your brother that I’ll be bringing the goods then that night.”

After discussing such things with Varric, it was time now to hire some employees. Actually, I have been looking for employees for a while now, and the two that used to work here in the previous hanged man, I’ve rehired again, this time with wages. It’s going to be a grueling 14-hour shift with one-hour lunch and two mid shift breaks. Meals included. Usually here in Kirkwall, people get paid 20-40 coppers a day here. In my perspective that’s way too cheap. Asking around, I’ve found out that rent is usually about 200-600 coppers per month, or 2 to 6 silvers. The rent they pay should be only half of that, but 1 silver a day is still too less.

Battling with my conscious, 4 silvers a day sounded reasonable, but then Hakan told me I will get swamped by a lot of people. For now, I had the wages at 25 coppers per day on the advertisement. He said it would be good to hire desperate and hopeless people. Haha… that Hakan. I had put up the advertisement a week before the opening, and already there was a list of names that caught my eye.

Gamlen

Charade

Arianni

Three names that I never expected to appear on the list. And Charade? Honestly, isn’t she a Red Jenny? Or maybe she’s not a Red Jenny yet? Maybe her mother is still alive. Then there’s Arianni with the troubled son who is hunted by demons because he is a powerful dreamer. Last but not least, gambling-addict Gamlen, whom will take in his sister’s family a year from now.

Due to my good conscious, I decided to hire these three plus three more. Two of them had worked here of the previous Hanged Man: Otto and Valerie. The third employee is a dwarf named Segor, which Varric recommended to me as a bartender. So, this is how I’m going to be managing the employees.

  * Bartenders: Segor and Otto
  * Servers: Valerie and Charade
  * Cooks: Gamlen and Arianni

The Menu for the Hanged Man will be simple and easy to execute.

**The Hanged Man**

**BREAKFAST**

_Served at Opening until 10th bell_

Pancakes & Sausages 4 coppers

_Stack of 3 pancakes served with three sausages_

Scrambled Eggs & Toast 4 coppers

_Eggs scrambled in skillet with herbs and butter toast on the side_

Bacon & Potatoes Skillet 4 coppers

_Sliced potatoes stir-fried on skillet with bacon and bell peppers_

Bagels & Cream Cheese 2 coppers

_Two servings of white bagel with cream cheese on the side_

Morning Drinks

Coffee 3 coppers

Orange juice 2 coppers

Green Tea 2 copper

**LUNCH & DINNER**

Appetizers

Nacho Cheese 2 coppers

_Chips served with melted cheese_

Guacamole and Chips 2 coppers

_Chips served with a special avocado dipping condiment_

Crispy Chicken Tenders 4 coppers

Chicken coated in flour and deep fried to crisp served with dipping sauces

Bacon and Potato Skins 4 coppers

_Potatoes baked with pieces of bacon, cheese, and shallots_

Entrée Meals

Chicken Alfredo Pasta 11 Coppers

_Pasta with creamy alfredo sauce and grilled chicken with soft bread_

New Orleans Jambalaya 13 Coppers

_Sautéed shrimp, blackened chicken, bell peppers, onions, and tomatoes in spicy sauce on top of rice_

Cheese Burger with Orlesian Fries 12 Coppers

_Beef patty in a sandwich with cheese, onions, tomato, and special home sauce served with Orlesian fries_

Slow-roasted Tri-tip beef 15 coppers

_Tri-tip steak served with creamy mash potatoes and roasted garlic asparagus_

Spicy Shrimp Curry 18 Coppers

_Buttery curry sauce with shrimp and peppers served with white rice_

Baby Back Pork Ribs - Half 17 coppers

_Barbeque glazed pork ribs served with Orlesian fries_

Soups & Sides

Cup of White Rice 2 coppers

Seasoned Orlesian Fries 2 coppers

Roasted Asparagus 2 coppers

Tomato Bisque 4 coppers

Chicken noodle soup 4 coppers

Beverages

Lemonade 2 coppers

Strawberry Lemonade 2 coppers

Iced Tea 2 coppers

The menu took a long while for me to finish even though I planned it weeks ahead, I still had to consider where to get the ingredients. Most of them I’ll probably be buying from Costco, and others are locally sold here in the market, like avocados. They were apparently grown around the area, and I’m beginning to wonder whether or not maybe the map of Thedas was upside down. Avocados are naturally grown around the region of the equator.

Anyways, I had everything set up now for the short opening on Sunday. Today at two in the afternoon, the employees I’ve hired will be coming for me to train them, and to give them their schedules for the next two weeks.

“Madam,” Hakan called. “Will we be using the cellar as the new door from now on.”

“Of course. We’ll just tell them they can’t go in,” I said. “The cellar is off limits.”

“Understood.”

At 2:00 pm, the employees had arrived. To my grimace, most looked filthy even though they made quite an effort to look nice. I’d have to blame my earthly standards.

“Welcome to the new and improved Hanged Man!” I said with welcoming arms as they continued to stand there with gaping mouths, awing at the décor all around them.

“Is this… really the Hanged Man?” Otto questioned in disbelief. “It feels like a different restaurant altogether.”

“Is this a bar for nobles?” Charade asked as she managed to recover from the shock.

“I’d like you all to take a look of the menus,” I said, taking the laminated artwork and passing it to them. I had to thank Varric for his awesome writing, and for Staples colored printing and lamination.

“The meals! They’re…so affordable…” Gamlen pointed out. “What sort of food do you serve here anyway?”

“Comfort food!” I said. “Now. I’ll answer all your questions later, but for now, let’s go through a tour, shall we?”

On the first floor, there was the bar and the dining area. Behind the bar was the newly upgraded kitchen—well as much as it can be. I had to commission Bardon plenty of times to build me some items that was similar to a fridge. Also asked his special blacksmith to make a variety of pots and frying pans, and other cooking utensils. I had made sure that the meals on the menu are food that can be cooked here in Thedas. Next, I showed them the bathroom, and they were impressed by the toilet and the plumbing. Then, I explained to them with most important that each time they use this, they must clean it _and_ wash their hands thoroughly. I even showed them how to clean it, and I couldn’t help but purchase some cleaning products from my world. Thankfully, they haven’t questioned me about it.

Then I showed them upstairs where there were five rooms in the Inn, but only four available to rent. I told them that the first room is already permanently rented out to a dwarf with the name Varric Tethras. Of course, they knew who he is, or at least, have heard of him.

“Why only four? I remember there were seven rooms, including Master Tethras’ bedroom. What happened to the other two rooms?” Former worker of the previous Hanged Man, Otto, had inquired.

“Let me show you.” I gestured them to follow.

There were two rooms at the end of the hallway, and both of them I had converted into a washroom for the guests and hopefully for my employees. They were completely speechless at the bathrooms as I showed them how to use the sink, the toilet, and lastly the shower. There were even soap and shampoo provided.

“From now on, I want you all to come an hour or so before you work and wash up here,” I told them, and I emphasized each word, saying, “Every single day.”

They looked at me a bit shocked, and I quickly added, “this is no way of me insulting you guys, but I would rather that people are at least decently tidy, especially this place and you guys. I want the standard of cleanliness to be a top priority here. Understand?”

“That is… we can use this _bathroom_ for free?” Segor questioned.

“Well, yes. Fifteen minutes max,” I told them. “You can’t spend there no longer than that, you’ll need to be considerate of other people using it.”

They understood where I was coming from, and I decided to teach them a bit more on how to draw up hot water and cold water.

Once I was done showing them the bathrooms, we head downstairs and I assigned Segor and Otto to make a menu on the drinks and I gave the servers a list of chores, because they are to come here an hour before we open and do said chores. Thankfully, Hakan was there to assist Charade and Valerie, showing them how to do it since I also taught him when he was helping me a few days ago.

Lastly, I took Gamlen and Arianni with me to the kitchen and proceeded to show them how to cook the recipes on the menu. They have experience in cooking, and Gamlen probably learned a thing or two either from the affair he had, or because he was living alone and had to cook for himself to save money and survive. Arianni is a single mother, and I figured all mothers in this world (that isn’t nobility) knew a thing or two about culinary.

They were pretty much amazed at the cooking equipment and devices I have in the kitchen, and they were more than eager to learn. When they asked about such devices, I told them that the dwarves helped me with it.

It took an hour or so, cooking one dish everything on the menu. That’s reasonable, considering the two of them joined in helping me to cook it all once they grasped everything and started practicing. Honestly, the recipes that I have on the menu isn’t difficult to make.

Once we were done, I asked Hakan to put three tables together. The girls helped him before coming to me in the kitchen and helping me get all the food out on the table.

Valerie was gaping. “Wow! This is…”

“Everything here looks delicious!” Charade said.

“Smells good too,” Segor added. “Madam, you can cook.”

Ah, so now I’m called Madam here.

I grinned widely. “Well, now everyone, you all need to take a piece of each food. If any customer will ask you to recommend, you can give them your opinion. Segor, Otto, for the lunch and dinner recipe, figure out which drinks would be good to flavor these. I bought a variety of bottles from a trade-secret, so you could even go and open some of those bottles to see which tastes better.”

“Right, I saw those, but I wasn’t sure… is it really okay to open them?” Otto asked. “They looked rather expensive.”

Haha, but they weren’t though… Like for example, 20 bottles of Budweiser in a pack is around $13, and with how much I get paid with gold, the conversation rate is pretty high.

I grinned. “Yeah! Go for it. It wouldn’t make sense that my bartenders wouldn’t know the taste of the drinks they’re selling. That goes for the rest of you, but little sips, especially you Gamlen!”

Gamlen flinched at that, looking a bit affronted. Then I realized he might know that I know he’s an alcoholic. I quickly added, “You too, Hakan! Segor! You three look like you can drink my bar in one night.”

I included Segor and Hakan, so it wouldn’t look like I was singling out Gamlen.

Thankfully, Hakan answered, “Naturally.”

Segor started laughing aloud. “Right?”

Gamlen started to laugh a bit, and he looked relieved. Of course, I wouldn’t forget that Gamlen is not only an alcoholic, but also a gambling addict.

Later on, I closed up the shop and each gave them the daily wage. 25 coppers. Hopefully, they’ll stay being hardworking employees.

“Alright… Hakan, come help me.”

“Where to, Madam?”

“To refill the water tower.”

I have fulfilled my amazing, newly improved Hanged Man of this world. It’s only 9:29 and a lot of things can happen. The story of Dragon Age had yet to start so I must prepare all I can for the coming years. One of them had to do with the new class that I’ve been working on.

Hakan grabbed a gallon of water from the cellar and off we went to the roof where the water tower is. The dwarves had set up a wooden staircase so it would be easier to get to the top lid and poor water onto it. Hakan opened the lid of the water tower and started pouring the water…

The water poured and poured and poured and poured…

“…Madam, it’s working,” Hakan voiced out. “The water is endless.”

I grinned knowingly as the water rune symbol underneath the gallon bottle was glowing. “Yup… it’s a success.”

There was one more thing I forgot to mention. When I first discovered the closet, there was a purple-colored book with the title: Runesmith. Inside the book, there was a five-page letter that described the tips and tricks about runesmithing. The previous tenant, _M.M._, wrote the cheat sheet and explained that Earth has a large abundance of magic; however, no one knows how to activate it properly. The technique of it was lost so long ago, and people in the past were so desperate to use it again that they turned to blood sacrifices and summoning demons for help. It is no wonder the church of the past forbids paganism or witchcraft. The cost of magic is too high for earth to use.

Because of magic being untouched, it accrued exponentially over the years. The magic in the air is absolutely dense, but humans of earth can never feel it. Methods of curses, spells, divination, tarot, and other things _can_ be activated, but the problem is that no one can. There are only a few unique individuals that are sensitive to magic and can manipulate it to an extent. Each of their elasticity is different, that’s why there are those that are called intuitive avant-garde, psychics, spiritual mediums, exorcists, espers, etc. It all depends on how they use it.

Back to the runes, I can make the runes on Earth and once I transfer them unto something concrete, they would charge up by themselves. The runes would be engulfed by the magic of the Earth, but the only problem is that I could never activate them… _until _I bring them over to Thedas.

The runes such as the cold rune and warm rune that’s on the faucets of the sinks and showers, the ‘_battery’ _rune that would make the kitchen devices works, and the _fire rune_ and _chill rune_ for the stove and fridge… they all work and they are powerful because they were made in my world of rich magic, and are brought over to this world where they activate freely.

It’s still unknown why they would activate so easily here in this world, but they work, and that’s why that water gallon will constantly keep flowing water because of the ‘water’ rune.

Hakan then pulled up the gallon upright, stopping the flow as he had already filled up the water tower.

“Thank you, Hakan! Let’s head on home.”

“Yes. I would like to try out the couch bed you purchased for me.”

“Ah. Remind me about the pillows I left in my car. Those are for you too.”

=_= zzzzz…

*

*

*


	4. The Key to Make A Successful Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why aren't customers coming? Whyyyy??

**The Key to Make A Successful Friday Night**

Dragon Age 9:29, August 8:30, Friday

Last Sunday on August 8:25, the exclusive opening had been a major success with not only Baron and his employees, but also with Varric, Bartrand, and some people from the Dwarven Merchant Guild that were invited. Mostly, all my guests were dwarves, but either way, the food and drinks were a hit. Even after the free-meal period, people kept ordering until 11:00, which is the time we had to close, especially on Sundays.

However, the next following days were stagnant. The returning customers had to be mostly dwarven customers, probably word of mouth but no humans or elves coming into the bar.

For a while, I wondered why they weren’t coming, then Segor mentioned that even though the prices from the menu are affordable, we were just too fancy for many people.

That’s when it hit me on what was wrong…

“They wouldn’t know our prices. We’re not advertising enough!” I said to them in my staff meeting. “So! Gamlen! Make some Orlesian fries. Once you’re done, put them on a plate. Charade, you take the plate of fries, grab some toothpicks, and then head outside to give out _free samples_.”

“_Free samples?_” They all inquired in unison. Wow. Like a choir.

“Yes. They get a taste of the Orlesian fries, and you tell them that the Hanged Man serves them, and tell them the price.” I told them. “That way, we’ll get more customers. Do that, and then I’ll be right back. Hakan? Could you watch the place while I’m gone?”

Hakan, who is now my official assistant manager, bowed his head. “Yes, Madam.”

Smiling at him, I went to the back and going into the cellar. When I did that, I could still hear them whispering.

“Where is she going? Isn’t that the cellar?” Gamlen asked.

Hakan then snapped, “That’s none of your business. You should get to frying those fries.”

Poor Gamlen and bless Hakan for being so diligent and non-tolerant to gossip. It always did confuse them that whenever I leave, I always went to the cellar first and I wouldn’t come back. They had surmised that maybe there was a secret tunnel in the cellar that would lead me to my so-called ‘trade-secret’. They’re not completely wrong; there just isn’t a tunnel but a magical key.

I went through the red door and locked it behind me. It will be okay, I thought. I’ll only be gone for a couple of hours. I went to grab a ruler, paper, and some colorful markers. There isn’t a place where I could make the menu for me on some professional second-party, so originally, the menus were written by Hakan and I printed them out and laminated them on Staples. For now, I have an extra-copy of the menu and I wrote it all down in a miniscule fashion without pictures on another blank sheet of paper. This menu paper will be flyers and if the people see the prices, they’ll be less afraid of coming in.

Oh, maybe I should also do a special promotion? One of those 10% off tickets on the entire table meal? They’ll have a hard time recreating it anyway with the paper I use. When Varric and Bartrand noticed the menu and how it felt, they inquired me about selling them paper. I told them not now, but later, once things are running smoothly in the Hanged Man.

_Ding-dong!_

Huh… who could that be?

Leaving my papers on the table, I went up to the front door and looked through the peephole.

Kurt and Kirby.

Oh shit.

POUND! POUND! POUND!

“EEP--!” I quickly covered my mouth, startled by the sudden pounding.

“See?” I heard Kirby say on the other side of the door. “I told you she was there.”

Fucking shit, Kirby!

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

“Open the door, Camille! We need to talk!” Kurt insisted.

Sighing heavily, I reluctantly opened the door and gave them the biggest smile, greeting them, “Kirby! Kurt! I missed you guys!”

They didn’t look too happy with me… _but_ they did bring Chinese food, and a whole box of crab rangoon with _real_ crab meat and not imitation crab. I knew it was real crab meat because it had the logo of my favorite restaurant. Oh my God… Is this an intervention?

I let them in and they went into my kitchen first to place the food on the counter.

“What is this?” Kirby asked, picking up the menu. “Are you starting a fantasy restaurant?”

Pursing my lips tightly, I answered, “Maybe…”

She gave me skeptic look and Kurt only sighed. He initiated the talk, saying, “Camille, can we talk? The truth is Kirby and I, and the others--”

“Others?” I questioned.

“Sharee, Mary Joy, Paul, and Sam are all worried—we are _really_, really worried,” he said. “You haven’t been contacting us for the last several weeks and we’ve been trying to get a hold of you, but you always say you’re busy. _Then_, there was that gig you paid me for that fantasy layout and then you borrowed Kirby’s 4-car garage for the five mattresses you bought… And you won’t tell us what you’re even doing, I mean, where did you even get the money to buy all those mattresses?”

Still pursing my lips, I answered, “…You know… my jobs.”

“Jobs? You mean the freelance coding that you do?” Kirby inquired. “Sweetheart, you don’t get that much money in freelance coding in the small amount of time since you’ve moved in this new place, especially when you told me on the first week that you were broke.”

Damn it! I did, didn’t I? That was before I sold the salt, sugar, and pepper to Varric and Bartrand, and got all those gold coins…

Kirby crossed her arms, and added, “Plus! I checked through your bank account statements, and it showed there you deposited nearly $30,000 dollars from different pawn shops onto your account.”

“You hacked my account?!” I asked, really offended.

“No, Sam hacked your account and reported to me.” Kirby testified against my other fellow coder that is Sam. Eugh! That hacker! That shit head! …That’s actually pretty scary. Identity theft!

“And then, Mary Joy retraced your steps and visited the other pawn shops, and they said that you were selling them gold coins! Where did you even get gold coins?”

Oh my God… Oh my god, oh my god…

“Don’t even try to lie,” Kirby said as she walked up to me and cupped my chin to make me face her directly, and damn it, her face is terrifying right now. “…Tell us… what are you up to, Camille?”

“…N-nothing…”

“…Kurt.”

He turned to us. “Yeah?”

“Throw away the crab rangoon, one by one, into the trash.” And dread dropped to my stomach.

The glasses Kurt was wearing seemed to gleam brightly at the idea that his sadistic eyes were hidden. “My pleasure.”

They’re…going to waste my favorite food? But wait… am I really that much of a glutton? I would reveal my secret over a plate of crab rangoon? Seriously, I’m not that desperate—

Kurt then dropped one crab rangoon into the trash bin, and my stomach lurched.

“NOOO! _You monster!!!_”

WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! …T~T

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Three hours can go by when you’re yelling, screaming, shouting, and wailing all sorts of extremities over the IMPOSSIBILITY of walking into another world.

At first, they looked at me like I was crazy, before I took them through the cellar, but only the cellar because it’s bigger than what the staircase should contain, although, I did let them peek through the door so they could see the inside of the Hanged Man. Then, as quickly as I showed them, I dragged them back to Earth, closing the door. They were baffled and shocked before they proceeded to freak out.

I couldn’t blame them for losing their cool. After my first trip, I ran back to my world and had a mental breakdown before eating two pints of triple-chocolate brownie ice cream. Mmmm… the Kroger, affordable brand.

After a while, I showed them the gold coins, confessing that I had pawned off the Thedosian money for more cash. They were flabbergasted, jaws hanging off from their mouths as they tried to take in the information that I was sharing with them on ‘HOW TO GET RICH SO FAST WHEN YOU HAVE A KEY TO ANOTHER WORLD!?’

Kurt picked up the coin, examining it closely. “I’ve never seen gold this real… I wonder If I can bite it--”

“Don’t bite it!” I quickly snatched the coin from him.

“…So, this is how you’ve been living…” Kirby said mostly in awe.

I pursed my lips hesitating on how to tell her this, but they have to know. “Yeah… you see… the first time I traded in the spices, I got 150 gold and the deed for the bar restaurant that I told you about. Second time around, they wanted more spices from me. It helped a lot especially when they gave me a down payment of 150 gold. When I finished our transaction, I got another 150 gold, so in total, I had about 300 gold from the spices.”

“…Oh my god… the conversion rate of that!” Kurt cried out, wracking his brain over the numbers. “I mean, how much is pepper and salt to us? It’s daily access, everyone has it!”

“But not a medieval fantasy place like Thedas, so then how much do you think are the nobility buying from the distribution?” I asked.

Kirby took a deep breath and out. “You mean to tell me… that you paid what? Let’s say you paid $150 dollars for all the spices—”

“Actually, it was $130, but continue,” I interrupted but I probably shouldn’t have because she’s glaring at me. Not sure why…

A few more seconds of silence, she continued, “One-hundred-thirty dollars… and you get 300 gold coins… and you’re telling me each gold coin is about $1,500 depending on where you sell it.”

“$800 the lowest and $1,200 the highest,” I explained. “So at least a thousand…”

“And that’s $300,000…and not even one month,” She said. “…You do know that’s like more than the average year salary, right? You could buy a fucking house in two months—JESUS CHRIST, CAMILLE!”

And once more, I sat down getting berated by my dear friend Kirby on the lecture of common sense and money and normalcy and etc.

/Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag…/ ß <__>;;;

“…That’s it! Take us there!” She finished her lecture with a demand.

I raised my head. “Huh?”

“You heard me. Take us there.”

…Oh boy…

Reluctantly, I had no choice but to take them there. I even had them both dress up for the part. For Kirby, I let her wear a cranberry-colored satin Celtic gown; it was easy because she and I have similar builds, though she was taller. And as for Kurt, I actually bought men clothing to see if I could cross-dress in Thedas, but I chickened out. Plus, the sizes I bought were a little too big for me and too small for Hakan, though it fits Kurt just right.

As soon as they were ready, I already had the menu prepared and printed out fifty copies of them before I used the key to travel to Thedas.

I told them to not freak out and try to hold it in. Play it off as if we’re cosplaying. We went above the cellar, and to my surprise, the place was bustling. It looked way too busy actually as I see Charade and Valerie running back and forth.

Uh-oh.

Hakan spotted me and quickly moved to me. My friends stiffen as the big guy approached me, probably frightened at the height. I know how they felt, I was scared the first time.

“Good that you have come,” he said. “There is a line forming outside and it is only getting longer, customers are still waiting for their food, and they are getting impatient.”

Shit… And it’s all because I was gone too long, and it was all their fault! And their stupid intervention! Righteously, I turned around to face my friends, whom were still gawking about. With vengeance, I went right over to them and pinched their bellies.

“Ow!” Kirby slapped my hand immediately.

“Ah! My love handles!” Kurt squeaked out, backing off from me.

“This is your guys’ fault!” I told them, and before they could argue, I cut them right off. “Shush! I don’t want to hear a peep. If we don’t do anything now, my restaurant will sink. You two, get on waitressing and I’ll head to the kitchen. Hakan, continue to manage the line.”

As I was heading back to the kitchen, I stopped and said to Hakan. “Mention takeout, Hakan. That will keep this place floating, and would you two please get moving??”

I noticed my dear friends were still gawking but finally got a grip on reality and did my bidding. Good. They better. This is all their fault after all, making me waste 4 hours of my time.

Rushing to the kitchen, Gamlen and Arianni were flailing about, getting this and that. They had burnt a couple of dishes, tossing them out and trying again, mostly because all the orders they have to do. Immediately I jumped in to help, and told them for now, they need to do orders one at a time, before doing two or three until we get sorted. Arianni was amazing as she remembered every order and was the one calling out the orders. With three people in the chaotic kitchen, we managed to gain control of our orders and started to proceed the meals on order.

After a while, hot meals were coming out through the window with Charade and Valerie picking up the plates. I hadn’t seen Kurt and Kirby yet… oh wait, she’s coming here to the kitchen.

“Give me the key, Camille.”

“Huh? Why? I’ll be stuck here.”

“I’m just getting something really quickly,” she said.

Reluctantly, I gave her the key, and she took off. In the back of my mind, I’m thinking she might just lock it and never come back, and then Kurt and I will be forever stuck in Thedas… unless, she took Kurt with him.

Oh no, Kurt is here.

He came rushing in, with the orders. “Take outs. Get them ready, and I’ll help you pack them.”

“Thank you!”

Soon after, Kirby returned and she handed the key back to me while she was holding a violin in her arms. My eyes widened as I realized what her plan was, and I grasped her hands. “_Senpai!_ I will love it if you could play!”

And she smirked beautifully with a smug. “That’s the plan.”

“I love you, _senpai!_” I called out as she left, and sure, I got weird looks for it, but I admire her for all of that.

I could see her through the kitchen window passing as she walked right up to the platform stage that I had made. It was a stage of which I thought Varric would look good to stand on if he wanted to tell stories, but I suppose it worked with playing instruments at all.

Oh, and she brought up a stereo box… AHHH!

The music beat started playing… Yup too late.

I looked out and saw the customers in the whole place stopped eating and their whole attention was focused on Kirby. They were probably confused by all the strange thudding noises, and were wondering what was happening. I can’t really begin to phantom what they were thinking when they heard such strange sounds, but I was relieved when they fell under her trance the moment she started playing. She began to play a violin cover of Lindsey Stirling’s Shadow.

Everyone was at awe, and even the customers outside that were lined up had shushed up, now focused on the music. My staff were also mesmerized, and Kurt and I had to tap them to snap out of it.

With Kirby entertaining the customers, that gave us more time to serve out the food as she was soothing the customers’ irritation for waiting.

Soon, the atmosphere settled down enough and everyone had gotten into a working pace. Bless Valerie that she had invited three more people to help out after promising they’ll get paid if they help. It made it easier with more helpers on the floor.

Before we know it, we were twenty minutes until closing and we started turning off the gas and asking customers to come back tomorrow if they want food, but drinks were still available to serve until closing. Some stayed for the drinks and those who wanted to food were determined to come back tomorrow.

When it was finally eleven o’clock, customers left, some stumbling out, and we closed the doors. Varric who came late enjoyed his time before finally heading up to his own personal suite. We started cleaning up, and Kurt and Kirby even stayed to help clean.

I love my friends. I should have told them about this sooner. It helped a lot that during our college years, they had gone through retail and desk job experiences. I had Kirby count the profits we earned while we cleaned.

With many on hand, we finished cleaning up at 11:45, and I gathered a quick meeting with everyone.

“Everyone, I would like to thank you all for all your hard work and diligent dedication tonight,” I began to say with appreciative formalities. “Hahaha, the ship would have sunk if you all hadn’t stuck through it to the end. I wanted to wait for two weeks before doing this, but I also wanted to reward you all now. From now on, on top of your starting salary, I am adding one silver more for each.”

Then their eyes widened, hearing that. I quickly added, “Don’t be so shocked. Like I said, I had planned to raise it after two weeks to see if you all are going to stay with me in this place for a lot longer. Looks like I won’t need to worry after seeing how hard you all worked, even the ones who were requested to come help. If you like, I can also hire you three right now.”

I said, gesturing to the new faces: two elven boys and one girl. They look like teens but the adult age is 15 or 16 here, I guess. They looked very much surprised.

“Really?” The teen girl asked.

“Really. Just come by tomorrow at seven in the morning, and I’ll get you all situated,” I told them, promising. “For now, this is your guys’ share.”

Kirby came up and each handed them their share of the tips.

“What are these?” Valerie asked.

“These are the tips that you all earned tonight!” I said, grinning.

“This is a lot!” Segor exclaimed. “Just for tips?”

“Yes, you all did so well and the service was extremely exceptional that after getting the total and equally splitting off to each of you, you have earned at least five silvers each,” Kirby explained to them. “That’s how much busy you all were today and only just this Friday. Imagine the earnings you’ll get tomorrow on a Saturday or on a Sunday. And imagine that’s only your tips. Wait until you get your salary paycheck the coming Friday.”

They all were bewildered, and I can understand why. As I have heard, it’s usually just twenty coppers a day when you work as a barmaid. Tonight, they have earned five silvers, which five hundred copper coins. That’s a lot of money for just one night.

“Excuse me, My Lady, but… are you friends of Madam?” Arianni meekly inquired.

Ah right, I had not introduced Kirby and Kurt to them yet. They just joined in the fray.

“Everyone, this is Kirby Schuyler and this is Kurt ‘Wen’.” His last name is spelled Nguyen. “These two are my closest friends.”

“We’re not from around here,” Kirby began to say, and for a moment I thought she was going to say we’re from Earth, but she continued, “So naturally we are worried for our friend here and how she’s doing, but… I’m glad she’s doing okay despite her being such a fool. Would you please continue to look after her?”

Kurt then said, “Yes, please! She lacks common sense, so if there’s something that she should know or doesn’t know, I hope you all will be there to educate her.”

I am touched but at the same time, I feel so insulted! For a moment, they felt like my parents and it’s like they were sending me off to college or something… And what are those faces?! My staff are looking at me with ‘all-knowing’ expressions! Do I really lack a lot of common sense?!

With that, the meeting ended and they left to go home and sleep to prepare for another hectic day. I’ll have to hire more, I thought. Perhaps two more cooks and two more bartenders. I’ll ask Varric again for better connections.

Hakan stayed, taking up residence in the cellar as I travelled back with Kirby and Kurt.

Once we were back home, Kirby inspected the red door.

“So odd… do you think we could move this?” She asked.

“Move it? Why?”

“We should get you a proper house,” she said. “I have one close by to my home so that you can have more privacy.”

“W-wait, I shouldn’t be—”

“It’s fine, Camille,” she said. “You’ll still be paying rent, at least $2,000 per month, and you don’t have to worry about property tax, it’s included in the rent. As for the gold coins, you can pass it to me as well and I’ll have Sharee process them so that you can get more profits other than pawning off—without suspicions.”

“I… are you sure?” I asked.

Kurt then patted my shoulder. “You should take it. I’m worried people will start talking about these gold coins, and their designs. If people start questioning, it will eventually lead back to you.”

Yikes… I hadn’t thought much about it.

“Exactly, but if Sharee melts them down and sells them through her connections, your income will be much more stable. $2,000 per month won’t be a problem to you.”

Sometimes, I forget that I’m never truly alone.

“Then please, I’ll be in your care, senpai!”

Kirby… Kurt… Sharee… Sam… Mary Joy… T~T I have such awesome friends!

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *


	5. The Key to Getting More Income

**The Key to Getting More Income**

Dragon Age 9:29, Harvestmere 10:21, Monday

It’s been a couple of months since the Hanged Man’s re-opening, and the first couple of weeks had been so hectic that I had to raise the prices of the menu just a couple of coins more. Besides, I’ve heard the neighboring food stalls were complaining about our low prices for such expensive looking and tasty foods. I have to be a bit fair for the economy around here. I even handed out recipes on how to cook _Orlesian Fries_ so that I’m not the only one selling those. The staff were worried as to why I would just give away my playing cards, but as I said, I’m not trying to monopolize everything. It’s not going to do much to our business, anyway, so long as we keep up our standards of delicious food and great service, we won’t be hurt.

And even if the business is hurting, which it isn’t, profits are still high—I had other incomes.

The selling of sugar and salt had skyrocketed my revenue. Bartrand and his lackeys would bring in chests of gold coins and silver coins separately, and that’s only 15% percent of the profits. I bet they garnered more than that, but I’m not asking for anymore.

As promised, I’ve been giving the gold coins to Kirby, and through Sharee’s connections, I had a stable income of $1,000 per gold coin. I still haven’t decided of moving to the new home that Kirby had offered to me for rent, because I didn’t want to risk removing the red door, and then find out it wouldn’t work anymore. It’s just too much of a risk.

To prepare for such a future, I had made Hakan as the Inn Manager of the Hanged Man and gave him his own income. Earth is still too much of a strange world for him to live in, but he told me that if I needed help with moving, I need only ask and he’ll happily assist me. He would constantly remind me that I am his ‘Asala’, so my existence is his living. Haha… heavy…

For now, Hakan is watching the restaurant for me while I attend my other duties of ‘CHANGING THEDAS’.

Hahaha…ha…

Today, I had a meeting with Bardon, the Head Boss of construction, the one that renovated the whole restaurant in one month. To my surprise, I was also getting another income from them. It was my idea of hot water and cold water, and water that can be drawn from the water tower. Anytime they install such devices, I would get 15% of the proceeds.

The only problem now was the water tower. Bardon noticed how my water tower never went empty, especially on how often my employees and inn-guests would use the washrooms multiple times. I told him I had another special device that he can surely monopolize.

As I made my way to Hightown, plenty of people cleared out of my way as if I was nobility. That is because today I dressed up especially well. Kirby suggested I should dress closely to Edwardian, Victorian, or Steampunk style, just for fun and maybe to revolutionize the fashion industry. And also, to have a bit of fun. So, with her help, we bought a bunch of stuff online and through amazon to get the clothing that I needed for myself and for her. It is a given that Kirby, and even Kurt will be visiting me every Friday night or Saturday night to see if they can help.

Anyway, my outfit today had a flare of steampunk style to it. It consisted of a long cream-colored trench coat with leather embroidered sleeves that showed off a bit of skin, a red thin shirt layered on top of a mustard high-collar shirt, red-leather thick belt with two buckles wrapped around the coat to emphasize my waist, black fitted trousers with black combat boots to match with it, and finally a black top hat with a leather belt and a red feather with a couple of fake flowers decorated with it.

I feel like a cosplayer heading to an anime convention. Kyaa! This is so much fun! Air of confidence radiated out from me, and it’s probably why a lot of people moved out of my way and were actually bowing their heads. To be honest, it was starting to get a little embarrassing.

As soon as I arrived at Bardon’s workplace, the employees noticed me, and one of them approached me. He paused a moment, before his eyes widened, recognizing me in an instant.

“M-Madam? Is that you? What are you doing here?”

“Hi! Jerad, was it? I had a meeting arranged with Mister Bardon today around noon.” Hehe, I said Mister Bardon. I feel so proper!

“I’m honored you remember me, Madam, but today’s not a good day. You should leave now,” he said with concern in his tone, and so did his other coworkers that had gathered. They looked quite worried, and over me? Why, I wonder?

“Is this the so-called Madame?” Someone unscrupulously called out, undoubtedly referring to me, and all turned to the origin of the voice.

It was another stocky dwarf, same built as Bardon, but he looked younger. Bardon was walking behind him, and he didn’t seem happy over this predicament. The source of this problematic circumstance had now approached me before I could even try to run away… I mean, I could run now, and he would seem villainous to chase down a lady, but I have my dignity to uphold. I’ve done nothing wrong after all.

“Are you the Madame that makes the cold and warm runes?” He asked.

“If I am, who is asking?” I asked with a slight snobby tone. Thank goodness I dressed up so nicely. The overconfidence was overwhelming the nervousness and fear inside of me.

Still, it worked in my favor. The dwarf re-evaluated the situation for a moment before he started to show me a bit of respect as he bowed. “My Lady, I apologize for my rudeness.”

He probably thought I was nobility and that his conduct was too straightforward. He continued, “My name is Edric Cadash, I am a…merchant of sorts.”

Merchant, my ass, Cadash?! Edric Cadash?!

Holy shit… Dwarven, potential Inquisitor!

Whaaaaaatt?! Why? Why is he looking for me?! What the hell! It’s just 12 years too early for him to appear, so why is he looking for me?!

He was now staring at me, and I realized I had yet to respond. Shit. I need to quickly reply and play dumb!

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Edric Cadash,” I curtsied properly. Just in case I met with any person of nobility, I practice curtsying in front of my mirror. I had watched the video of how Meghan Markle curtsied to the Queen. “My name is Camille, but everyone calls me Madame.”

When I did that, Edric looked taken back and he bowed properly as well. Formalities were established and the earlier hostility was gone. I caught Bardon’s expression and his jaw had dropped. He wasn’t the only one, and his other employees were also gaping at me in shock. Why? Is it because I never acted this pious around them thought I was tomboyish?

“You wanted to speak with me about the runes, Mister Cadash?” I asked. “I suggest we discuss this inside with Mister Bardon. After all, this is a _trade secret._”

“Certainly, as a fellow merchant, we don’t reveal our sources,” he said. Ha…yeah… lyrium smuggler.

With that, Bardon gestured us to follow him as we went inside the building and into one of the drawing rooms. I still had yet to figure out what we will be discussing. I know it had something to do with runes, but what of it? Perhaps I had done something that wasn’t common sense. Dragon age never provided a lot of information over how runes are made since we always had Sandal, or Dagna, to make them.

As I thought, is it rare to make runes? I thought it was a dwarf thing.

Once we were inside, I took something out from my satchel and offered it to Bardon. “Here. I’ve brought some coffee grounds. These are a new flavor that I’ve acquired called _Arabic coffee._”

“Madame, we go to your place every morning to get that cup of coffee and unlimited refills, so we’re very grateful that you taught my attendant how to brew coffee,” Bardon said, grinning at that, as he took the coffee. “We’d be glad to taste this new product.”

“Coffee?” Cadash questioned curiously and Bardon told him, “You’re in for a treat. Madame here owns the Hanged Man in Lowtown. It used to be such a crappy bar, but now it’s one of the highlights for all the common people.”

“Really? I’ll have to visit this establishment later,” He said.

“I would be pleased if you did, and let me know our service.” I smiled my customer service smile, meaning I was nervous now of him coming later.

We sat down and Bardon’s assistant took the coffee bag eagerly and went to brew it. I had also sold them some sugar and cream for a discounted price to continue our professional, business relationship.

“Now, Mister Cadash. What is this about the runes?” I decided to start off the conversation.

“Well, Madame, I would like to know how you acquired these runes and the materials they used to make it.”

“Any reason so to why?”

Then his expression darkened. “You seem like a nice lady, and maybe you’re dealing with some dangerous people, so maybe you have nothing to do with this, but a large shipment of _goods_ had been stolen from us.”

“Goods… you mean lyrium?” I asked. Meanwhile, Bardon’s assistant served us coffee wit the sugar cubes and the bell creamer.

Bardon’s eyes widened, and a glare graced the dwarven pre-inquisitor’s face. “How do you know I meant _lyrium?_”

Ah… shit.

“I work with the Dwarven Merchant Guild closely,” I quickly lied, looking at him straight in the eyes. “I have heard of a certain family that handled such goods… Either way, I have nothing to do with your stolen goods.”

“And of your trade secret?” He questioned again. Should I tell him? Ah well, I was here to show off some magnificent item to Bardon anyway.

“I’ll be honest with you, I made those runes myself,” I told him, and they were stunned at my words, frozen completely.

Then I grin. “Which reminds me, I came with a new product, Mister Bardon.”

I took off the bota wine bag and showed it off to Bardon, handing it to him. Bardon looked it over curiously after he regained composure. “O-Oh… what is it?”

“It’s not wine. It’s water inside. The rune inscribed on the leather is the water rune,” I told him. “It’s an endless supply of water. Pretty nifty, right?”

Both the eyes of Cadash and Bardon’s widened to the size of china plates with their jaws dropping to the ground. Quite cartoonish explanation, but that’s how I’m describing their shock faces.

“Bucket! Get a bucket! Get two buckets!” Bardon ordered his assistant and the assistant came in with two empty buckets. He unscrewed the bota bag and started pouring out the water.

The bota bag was full, and it stayed full, even as he filled up the two buckets, which shouldn’t be possible, but I did say it was endless water.

Finally, Bardon stopped and he pulled back the bota bag, closing it. There was momentary silence before I asked them, “So? Is this something you can work with me—”

“How?” Cadash suddenly interrupted.

“How what?”

“…There isn’t lyrium inscribed on the leather bag, and there’s not even a runestone,” he said. “How did _you_ make a rune-glyph work without runestones and lyrium?”

…HOLY SHIT.

Suddenly, I recalled about the chapter 1 of the Runesmith guide that M.M. left behind for me. Runes are crafted with two vital materials: runestone and lyrium. Glyphs and Essences are just flavors added to it, and without the essence and glyph, the default flavor is spirit. That is what the text said; however, it further explained that if the rune was made on Earth, runestone and lyrium are not necessary. So long as I can inscribed the exact glyph on any material, _and_ with the glyph’s purpose and essence in mind (like water glyph and I think of water), then the rune can still manifest and it will charge itself by the Earth’s untapped magic. To activate, it needs to travel to Thedas.

Tucking some curls behind my ears, I picked up the freshly brewed coffee cup and said, “Now that, sir, is my trade secret.”

I took a sip turning away now from their incredulous gaping faces.

>.>…whistles…

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

“So, were you able to sell your idea for the endless water supply?” Kirby asked, taking a sip of coffee. She had brought biscuits as well, just checking up on me.

I glanced away, “Yes and no.”

“…Explain.”

Mister Bardon undoubtedly liked the idea of the endless water supply, but it was too much. It would ruin all common sense. The water was not only endless, but it was tasty and purely clean. Water was accessible, but it was most of the time dirty. I can attest that even my employees would get water from my sink and bring it home with them. They don’t trust the water in Kirkwall after tasting mine.

So, Bardon couldn’t sell it, but then Edric decided of starting a service. For a moment, it was strange because he was here to investigate if I was responsible for the stolen goods. When Edric realized that my runes didn’t use lyrium, he started suggesting of running a small service business that partners up with Bardon’s construction business.

I had asked him, why the change of heart, and he said he’d be a fool if he didn’t join in such a prospecting business venture. So, me, who is gullible and overly trusting—and plus it’s one of the potential protagonists! —had decided to partner up with him along with Bardon.

The service is the resupply of the water towers. The invention of plumbing cultivated and improved by Bardon and me for the use of Thedas had been revolutionizing the washrooms of Kirkwall. Every nobility started switching to such a service. Orlesian guests had noticed the change and even demanded for the plumbing. When Bardon refused to go all the way to Orlais, due to costs and area limit, a few Orlesians had bought a home just to experience plumbing, or maybe have someone copy the schematics. Anyways, more people getting the plumbing meant that more people were getting water towers. Water towers would need to be refilled, and the water re-supply service will do just that with an affordable monthly payment of two gold pieces.

After much debate, I had Edric lower the monthly price to 20 silvers. He was getting the water from me for free after all.

“…You know, I’ve been there several times, and I still can’t believe that this shit is happening.” Kirby said, looking quite…tired. “I mean… you’re travelling to a whole new world—a world called Thedas! This is that Isekai thing of light novels that you, Kurt, and Sam always read!”

Yep… we were dorks. Geeky dorks. Right now, I was personally going through an isekai phase. Isekai meaning someone who transmigrated to a different world, and that the modern character is always so overpowered.

However, I’m not overpowered, but I can be considered overly intelligent. Hehehehe.

“Wipe that smug out of your face.” Kirby snapped. “This is serious, Camille. All of this defeats our common sense and goes against of what we know reality. We can’t even tell anyone else about this discovery for fear that Thedas might get swallowed by Earth’s super nations. America, first and foremost! Can you imagine Trump trampling them and be like, so what? They’re on American soil!”

I gawked at her exaggeration. “…What?!”

She snapped her fingers. “Exactly! Unreasonable reasons, and he’ll do it anyway!”

“Look, Kirby, it’s never gonna come to that,” I told her. “It will work out. Besides, this is America, everyone usually minds their own business.”

“…I cannot argue with that, but… all the more reason why you should move into one of my own houses,” she said.

“…Kirby… I’m just worried about the red door… would it still work?”

“I read the letter and notes that this M.M. left for you, and I have no doubt in my mind that the door will still work, because one: we will take the red door with us,” she said. “And two: you have the key to Thedas.”

I slowly nodded and answering, “…Roll credits.”

“…Huh?”

“Cinemas sins.”

Kirby threw a deadpanned look at me. “…No…”

Pouting at her rejection, she suddenly started giggling. Huh? What was so funny?

“What? What is it?”

“…You’re smiling more often now.” She pointed out. “…Ever since Stephen passed away, it’s always been difficult to make you smile or laugh.”

Stephen…

I lowered my gaze down at my own cup. “…I… I haven’t thought about him…”

“It’s not something to feel guilty over about, Camille.” Kirby quickly said, reaching out to grasp my hand. “This is good… maybe one day, we’ll get to hear you sing again.”

“…Maybe…” Stephen… I wondered what he thought of me now. I understand that moving here in this place was supposed to be a restart of my life and move on from him, but…with everything that’s been happening, I easily forgot about him. Kirby called me out; I felt extremely guilty for nothing thinking of him, and it had to be a friend to remind me of him.

It… this didn’t feel right at all. Even if Stephen did all those things to me… I loved him.

We stayed like this in this uncomfortable silence, but after a while, Kirby sighed and pulled her hand away. It looked like I troubled her… I always bring my friends so much trouble…

“_Someday…somewhere…somehow… you’ll love again… you just need to find someone._”

My eyes lifted to meet hers in surprise as she started to sing the song from a cartoon that she had always called childish. She extremely disliked Steven Universe because of how much Sam and I were attached to it…but…she’s singing ‘that’ song…and oh, how that song is so fitting.

Sighing… I took a breath.

(- A -) lalalala…

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *


	6. The Key to Potential Love Interest#1

**The Key to Potential Love Interest#1**

Dragon Age 9:29, Firstfall 11:01, Friday

“Brother, have you heard about the Hanged Man?”

Hiding the grimace with a forced smile, I answered, “Isn’t it that subpar bar in Lowtown?”

To call it _subpar_ was merciful; it was the gutter where the rats would gather. I had been there only one time due to its reputation, and now I see its reputation was even too generous. I cannot even begin why my sister, who is a sister visiting the Chantry in Kirkwall, would ever be interested in going to such a place.

She then laughed. “It has changed! You must see it with me, Max. I hear that they’ll be playing music tonight.”

“Doesn’t every bar have a minstrel?”

“Oh, these minstrels are different,” she said. “You’ll see.”

Indeed… Maybe she had a crush on some bard? That would explain the eagerness to get to the Hanged Man when the sun is still up. She would say things like how the place would get packed instantly if they don’t get there sooner.

Honestly…

And as soon as we get there, I had to eat my words. There was a crowd waiting outside the front of entrance of the Hanged Man.

“Oh good, the line is still short.”

SERIOUSLY?! This is short??

No longer was there the hanging object of a man outside the tavern. Now there was a unique logo picture of a man hanging upside down by his right ankle. There were words of The Hanged Man spaced out artistically on an arch design. Underneath was a black flag-art with an under-arch design with the words Kirkwall in white paint.

The usual orange painted windows had been replaced by clear window panes of glass that allowed people to see through the bustling bar with the warm lights and ambience. There were people waiting in line and we only had to wait thirteen minutes before it was our turn. A server called our names and brought us to our table with menus.

The employees… there were more employees now and they were wearing white tops and black trousers with black shoes. There were elves, humans, a dwarf, and a Qunari, and they were all dressed in the same attire. They all looked clean and…professional.

“…This can’t be the Hanged Man,” I protested to my sister. “The one I was in months ago—I mean… this is like night and day, Evelyn!”

“Mm-hmmm.” She flipped the page of a strangely made booklet.

“What is that?”

“The menu. Look and see what you want to order, brother, I hear they just added some new recipes like something called calamari.”

I raised a brow, questioning, “_Calamari?_”

“Yes. Squid,” Evelyn explained and I blanched at the idea of anyone actually catching such slimy creatures of the sea. She saw my face and she grinned. “You’ll be surprised, brother. It’s not what you think.”

So far, she had been right. Everything here was so… different and unusual. It’s unlike any other restaurants that I’ve ever been.

“Good evening and welcome to the Hanged Man, my name is Valerie, is this your first time being here?” A female server of red hair approached our table with politeness exceeding of any of the common class.

“Actually, this is my brother’s first time here,” Evelyn confessed for me. Sheesh. “Is there anything you can recommend for appetizers?”

“Why, yes. Right now, the calamari dish is extremely popular among all customers, especially with the tartar sauce.”

“Then, we’ll have that. Oh, and we’ll have two glasses of whatever’s on tap.”

“Alright, coming right up!” She said, writing on this little tiny paper book with a quill? How can she write it down without an ink bottle with her? Before I can ask, she had walked away.

Strange… strange, strange, strange, everything of this place is strange.

Another server came by and placed glasses on our table, pouring a pitcher of water with ice. Where do they get the ice?

“Excuse me. We didn’t order any water,” I informed the server. Really, they should ask if we wanted it first before serving.

The server only smiled. “Don’t worry. Ice cold water here is free for everyone.”

I blinked. Did I hear that right? Ice cold water was free? Where would they even get this much water if it’s free? Someone had to go to the well, every time, right? But the water looked too clean; it couldn’t possibly be from the well.

I picked up the glass and drank it. I only wanted to take a sip, before I found myself drinking it down. The taste of lemon with the water made it refreshing and the ice made it cool.

“Isn’t it delicious?” My sister asked me. “And it’s only just water.”

My expectations for this place had risen, and now I was curious for the calamari. Sister said the calamari dish was an appetizer. So, what should I have for the main course?

Looking down on the menu, I was shocked at how colorful and vibrant it was. The paper was… it couldn’t be paper. I felt it through and…it’s just not possible for this to be paper. It’s so smooth unlike the rough tree paper or the velvety feel of papyrus. This is…different.

Is this place Orlesian? Some of the text below the common text had Orlesian written in it.

Valerie, our server, came back to our table and served us the drinks of ‘whatever is on tap’. The unusual mugs, instead of clay or wood, were made entirely out of glass in a such a uniform and unique way, showing off the wonderful vibrant, bubbling color of ale.

Wait…why is it bubbling? It’s so… enticing.

Reaching out to touch the glass, I immediately pulled my hand back when I felt how cold the glass was. Evelyn giggled and sympathized, “I was shocked too, but it tastes really good.”

Taking her word for it, I took the glass mug and bravely sipped its contents…and I didn’t stop. I drank it all the way until it was nothing but just the foaming remains.

“Andraste’s tits…!” I gasped under my breath and my sister kicked my shin under the table. However, I couldn’t process the pain, not when my mind was still blown away by such… such divine taste!

“…Evelyn, this…! This is really tasty! And the strange bubbles…!” How can I explain such a strange yet elating experience?

Just then, Valerie brought in the plate of calamari; it looked nothing like squid at all. The squid had been chopped up into bite size pieces before being coated in egg and potato starch, and then fried in hot oil. The texture of the meat was chewy and yet so soft, and the flavor became more elevated with the tartar sauce.

“Mmm~! I can never tire of this!” She said.

I paused, realizing just now. “Evelyn… you’ve been coming here all the time, haven’t you?”

She hmphed. “How rude! I come here at least three times a week. Mostly breakfast time. Anyways, have you decided what to get for the main course?”

“Hmmm… recommend for me.”

“No problem on that part.” She beamed a smile at me. “Everything on the menu tastes exquisite.”

Trying to slow myself down, I glanced around at the interior. It’s so… otherworldly, if such a word exists. This place is nothing like I had ever seen before. Not even the house of nobility would have something so precious as this. There were also the strange items on every table, and I decided to investigate the little containers.

To my surprise, it was salt and pepper.

“Maker… Evelyn, this is pepper, and the salt… it’s pure white.”

“I know…” Her face went blank. She knew?!

“Evelyn!” I harshly whispered at her. “Can we even afford all this food?”

“Brother… look at the menu again and check the prices.”

Frowning deeply, I obeyed and my jaw dropped to the table. The prices…!! They are insanely low!!! How do they keep running this business?!

While I was trying to recuperate, Valerie had returned and refilled our beverages after taking our orders for the main course.

“…Evelyn, how is this place possible?”

Evelyn picked out the last few pieces of the calamari. “Everything has to do with the Madame.”

I raised my brow. “Madame?”

“Yes. She owns this place. I hear she has a deep connection with the Tethras family; thus, she has strong ties to the Dwarven Merchant Guild. Not only that, but also the Dwarven Crafting Guild and the even the Carta.”

“…Is she a dwarf?”

“She’s human...”

Human? How does a lady have that many connections to the surface dwarves?

Evelyn then whispered, “The rumors say that she’s from a distant land far off western shores of the Free Marches.”

My brows furrowed at that. Far off the western shores? But there’s nothing but thunderstorms, whirlpools, and cyclones in that area of the deadly ocean. No one can get passed through it, plus there were rumors of mermaids sinking the ships. What sort of people are there that could cross such a fatal ocean?

Who is she?

“O-oh! They’re starting—gasp!”

“What?” Curiously, I followed my sister’s gaze towards the small little stage just near the fireplace. There were two people that dressed quite oddly and yet stylishly. They looked like they’re of nobility or of a wealthy family of merchants, maybe. However, their clothing is definitely not from around here.

“That’s her,” my sister whispered. “That’s the Madame.”

My eyes widened as I looked again at the young beautiful maiden on stage wearing a sorrowful gaze and clutching her heart… She seemed nervous.

Evelyn pestered me, patting my arm. “This is what I told you about, brother. They play such divine music, but this is the first time I’m hearing of the Madame taking part. She’s usually in the kitchen or greeting guests at the door.”

Oh? So, I’m in for a treat then. I kept my eyes on the stage as the young lad sat on a stool with this strange looking lute. Wasn’t that a vihuela of Antiva? They were talking and this Madame looked timid but the lad must have said something to ease her worries.

After a while, she bravely faced the crowd and the musician took his place, preparing…

The room had quickly fallen silent. What was once bustling, loud, boisterous, and proud was now only of silence.

And then, he started to play music that could not be defined or described. It isn’t a tune that can be copied nor blatant, but distinguishing and unforgettable. It is unfamiliar yet the music was pulling every heart string…

And then _her_ voice poured unimaginable emotions into our hearts…

_“Love of my life, you've hurt me…_

_You've broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know_

_What it means to me…”_

A shudder escaped my sister’s lips and I glanced quickly to her, seeing tears streaming down her cheeks as she covered her mouth. She wasn’t the only one extremely overwhelmed by _her_ voice. There were plenty of others that started to tear up, and even I… I found my vision blurring a bit before I wiped my eyes dry.

_“Love of my life, don't leave me_

_You've stolen my love, you now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me…”_

I cannot _not_ listen… it was like a siren. A brokenhearted siren, and somehow…that pain radiated through not just the words but her sweet songful voice.

_“You will remember_

_When this is blown over_

_Everything's all by the way_

_When I grow older_

_I will be there at your side to remind you_

_How I still love you_

_I still love you…!”_

The workers had even stopped as they couldn’t believe what they were hearing. No one could. There was a crowd that had gathered outside the bar, and they were so quiet just so they can hear her song that moved everyone to tears. It was…mesmerizing… it was…unfamiliar and yet… it is so relatable.

_“Oh, hurry back, hurry back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know what it means to me_

_Love of my life, Love of my life_

_Oooh…Ooooh…”_

The young lad strung a few more string of notes before falling silent. Then a few seconds after, I found myself clapping and then what followed suit was a round of applause and cheers.

My sister hurriedly grabbed the cloth napkin and wipe the tears off her face.

I watched closely as the Madame smiled before doing a curtsy and stepping off the stage. As the clapping continued, another lady stepped up to the stage with a violin. The young lad with the vihuela got off and the violinist began to play. Of course, it was another unfamiliar song, but something that can be enjoyed in this eatery.

“Sister… what is her name?”

“Ohh… sniffle… everyone just calls her Madame, but otherwise, I think I heard them call her once: _Lady Camille._”

Camille...Her name is Camille.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Camille’s POV

“Hey Canary, is it alright if I could take down the lyrics of the song you sang?” Varric asked from the bar that he sat as I strode to sit next to him, taking a break. I haven’t sung in years, let alone in front of a crowd; I felt so overwhelmed and needed a bit of rest.

“Yes. I do not mind. Just so you know don’t give me credit. It’s by _Freddie._”

“Is he a bard?”

“Sort of…”

“Was he your lover?”

I flushed at that. “W-what? No!”

Kurt laughed from behind me as he took the empty seat next to me. “Freddie is a famous singer from our land. Not her lover.”

Varric had asked before where we had come from, but had given up. For now, he only wanted to learn more of the enlightening things that we were showing him.

“So that song you sang, it didn’t pertain to a lover, or did it?” Varric pressed the matter, and I flushed deeply, turning away.

Kurt thankfully cut in, “It’s a touchy subject, Varric. You know, heartbreaks and stuff.”

The expression on his eyes softened, “Ahh, I see. I won’t press any further.”

Awe… I smiled. “Thank you.”

“Excuse me! You can’t just barge in, you have to wait—_A-ah!_”

I heard Valerie cry out, and I immediately got off the chair and ran to where the ruckus is.

A group of five men had barged in and passed the hostess area. The leader of the group had pushed my server, Valerie to the ground. Charade was at her side. The music had stopped playing now due to the incident.

“You wench! Don’t you know who I am? Why do I have to wait to get my own table?” The noble scum asked. “I am of noble lineage! You are supposed to be serving me! I shouldn’t have to wait in line! Just get one of these filthy mongrels to leave!”

Hakan was there and he was dangerously reaching for his dagger hidden under his clothing. I glanced at him and shook my head no. He was put off, but my order is my order.

I approached the unruly guests.

“Excuse me, dear guests,” I greeted them with a slight bow. “Violence and unfavorable conduct will not be tolerated here. Please behave and wait for your turn, or you may leave and go to another establishment.”

My words didn’t elate him as he looked at me with scorn.

“You! Who do you think you are?”

“_I_ am the owner of this bar and inn,” I said to him, standing my ground. “And as the owner of this proprietorship, my staff and I have the right to also refuse service to any guests that do not act like guests. I had asked you to behave, but if you continue to act like this, then we will not serve you.”

“You… Don’t you know who I am? I am the son of Lord Staunte, _Luthais!_ How dare you ask me to leave, you bitch!”

Immediately, I felt my blood boil when he called me a bitch, and his friends seeing my reaction started to laugh at me.

Calm down… Calm down, Camille.

“Pfft…Hahaha!” I laughed aloud. My response caught them off guard.

“What are you laughing at?” He demanded.

“Ohhh… I just found it funny… at how a small, pitiful man like you would throw around your father’s name, and not your own…” I began to say, smiling slyly. “…Who knew the son of the Lord Staunte could be so shamelessly petty.”

Ha! Take that! I thought inwardly, but then I saw him go red like a bull triggered and enraged. Ah… maybe I’ve stepped on his toes too much? I should get Hakan now to remove them.

Then suddenly, he rushed straight at me. Hakan was a little too far to stop him, even though he started to move, and I was too close to the noble son that he was within milliseconds of hitting me.

He raised his hand. “You _bitch!!_”

I closed my eyes shut, waiting…but it never came. When I opened my eyes, there was another man—a handsome shining prince, I must add—standing between me and the offender, gripping tightly on the attacking hand. My savior was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, and he was smiling… eh? He was smiling?

“What are you doing?” He asked this _Luthais_. “A man shouldn’t be hitting a lady you know… or did you want to lose this hand?”

Handsome guy gripped the attacker’s wrist even tighter that pain flashed across his face and he dropped to his knees.

Chills were sent down my spine…Handsome guy was still smiling.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *


	7. The Key to Potential Love Interest#1 pt. 2

He raised his hand. “You bitch!!”

I closed my eyes shut, waiting…but it never came. When I opened my eyes, there was another man—a handsome shining prince, I must add—standing between me and the offender, gripping tightly on the attacking hand. My savior was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, and he was smiling… eh? He was smiling?

“What are you doing?” He asked this Luthais. “A man shouldn’t be hitting a lady you know… or did you want to lose this hand?”

Handsome guy gripped the attacker’s wrist even tighter that pain flashed across his face and he dropped to his knees.

Chills were sent down my spine…Handsome guy was still smiling.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

**The Key to Potential Love Interest#1 pt. 2**

Dragon Age 9:29, Firstfall 11:01-11:02, Friday

“Argh! Unhand me!”

The nobleman demanded and handsome-guy let him go, letting him stumble back. The problematic fool turned around to see where his buddies went, but Hakan, Kurt, and even some of the dwarven craftsmen had surrounded his friends with an intimidating aura that forced them to stay put.

He was getting redder and puffier by the minute as he turned back to me with rage in his eyes. “Don’t you know who I am? I can easily ruin this latrine of a hole!”

Suddenly, I was afraid. What the hell was I doing? This isn’t my world! I don’t have any social standing here. He’s right, this guy could ruin me!

“And don’t you know _where_ you are?” My savior cut in. Heh? Please, stop, don’t make this worse. “Are you blind? Why don’t you take a look around?”

I was confused. What did he mean by that? I tried to see what he was talking about, and now… I’m wondering why the guy hadn’t peed his pants yet. Every patron in this bar restaurant of mine really looked angry. What made it scarier was that each of them was holding a weapon, and if they didn’t have one, they were using the utensils.

Haha, scary. Did he piss them off because he pushed Valerie to the ground? I mean, Valerie is a very pretty and charming girl.

Glancing back, the nobleman, Luthais Staunte, had turn pale.

“It’d be a horrible death to be lynched here, you know,” Handsome guy pointed out. “Maybe you can replace the hanged man outside.”

That caused plenty of patrons to chuckle _evilly_. I had forgotten that Kirkwall was quite a ghetto-mafia kind of place.

Luthais was cornered and humiliated. No more words can be shared between us, and once more, I called for Hakan, “Hakan. Please show these gentlemen outside.”

Without a choice, they obediently followed out and especially with Hakan being there, they were a lot more intimidated. Kurt went with him as backup. I wasn’t too worried of him; I’m just hoping he doesn’t accidentally kill them if they do retaliate.

Once they were out, I faced the crowd. “Everyone! We at the Hanged Man would like to apologize for this problematic incident! The next two rounds of drinks are free and those of you still in your tables, your checks will be comped, but I do hope you will still tip your servers. I hope you all will forget this incident and just enjoy yourselves.”

Then there was silence. What? Did I say something strange?

“Well, don’t just keep your mouth shuts!” Segor shouted out. “The Madame is being generous! Don’t leave her be in silence! Take advantage while you still can! Cuz this won’t happen again!”

“T-Then! I want more shots!”

“More of the tap!”

“More _Budweiser_ here!”

There were then more of them freely and happily making their orders.

“Madame! Are you okay?” Both Valerie and Charade rushed over to me, and I smiled at them, waving away, “I am fine, but what about you, Valerie? Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m not hurt at all, but you, you were almost--!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, Valerie. In fact, why don’t you go take that twenty-minute break right now, okay?” I suggested to her and she hesitated, but Charade pulled her, also urging her to take a break now.

And then, Handsome guy, who was still standing next to me, asked, “Is that alright? About comping their meals? It is a Friday night. There are many patrons, and the bar is full. Won’t this night be a loss?”

Hm? Is this stranger worried of me?

“It is no problem. I can take the dive,” I told him my honest answer. “After all, what’s more important to me are the experiences of the customers we serve here. I don’t want to lose any of them because of the threats that nobleman had made. Besides, it’s only for tonight.”

“…That business principle is rather sound,” He noted, rubbing his chin.

“Excuse me!” Kirby suddenly cut in, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to the side behind her. I looked at her, stunned by her actions, but she was more focused on Handsome guy. Did she find him cute or something? I’m surprised since she usually lean towards to more effeminate guys or girls.

“I hate to cut in, but it would be nice to know the name of our savior,” she said. What did she mean by _our_ savior?

He blinked and his smile melted into a warmness that nearly made me swoon. He bowed like a proper gentleman of some noble upbringing,

“Well then, let me introduce myself. I am Maxwell Trevelyan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Camille.”

Suddenly, all those butterflies in my tummy shriveled up and died when he gave me his name. Even Kirby beside me had frozen solid on me. I had told her this place was Thedas and it belonged to a video game franchise called Dragon Age. As a result, She had been diligently studying on the lore of the game up until Trespasser.

She understood who this person is...

Maxwell Trevelyan was another Herald of Andraste candidate.

Holy shit… I can’t believe this… He’s…

“…_The Herald of Andraste_…” Kirby gasped under her breath.

He tilted his head. “Pardon?”

_NOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOoooo!!!!_

Immediately, I pinched her back-fat.

“AYEEP--!” Kirby clamped her mouth, ceasing her weird cry as I grabbed her wrist. “Um, excuse us!” I smiled and turned around to see a very amused Varric. “Ahh, Varric, please keep him company! We’ll be back shortly!”

I dragged her down the hallway and into the cellar to speak with her of great import.

“What the F---Kirby! That’s twelve years from now!!!”

Kirby realized her mistake, covering her mouth. “…Shit.”

“Yes, shit! Usually you’re smarter than this!” I reprimanded her.

“…Oh my God… that’s how long it’s gonna before _that_ event?” She asked, and she looked extremely disappointed.

“Hey! Kirby, this isn’t a game anymore!” I reminded her. Everyday, living in this place, I had already come to the realization that I was dealing with real people, real lives, and real societies. This isn’t a game where I can easily save, pause, save-edit, cheat engine—or things like that!

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She quickly composed herself. “…But still… what’s with you?”

I blinked. “What do you mean?”

“First, Edric Cadash, and now, Maxwell Trevelyan… It’s oddly too convenient for you to be meeting them.”

Frowning deeply, I wondered if there was something else pulling at the strings. It is rather mindboggling to be meeting these potential protagonists. Even meeting Varric was a coincidence in the first place, although I had planned on taking the Hanged Man. Then, there were Gamlen, Charade, and Arianni whom applied to work at my place.

“…Maybe… Maybe the Maker is some fan girl writing this isekai story of us, and they’re the side characters—ow! Ow! _Senpai!_” I cried for forgiveness when she roughly started pulling my ear, rebuking me for my nonsense.

She finally let me go and said, “I am serious here, Camille. Please… be careful.”

I frowned worriedly at the circumstances. Edric Cadash came to me, because of the news being spread of Bardon’s Construction place having some really unique runes. To make such runes, one would both need a runestone and some lyrium. Moreover, not just anyone can get ruins. Apparently, it’s only a trademark of the dwarves and there were a select few with license and approval to make such runes. Thus, when Edric heard that Bardon’s construction had their own unique runes and investigated that they didn’t have any licensed runemaster, it was only inevitable that we were going to meet. Edric was looking for the lost lyrium shipment, but instead found me.

Right now, I wonder how I managed to get into his path. Was it the food?

When Kirby and I returned from the cellar and back to the dining area, Kurt was playing an acoustic cover that had to be from the Pirates of the Caribbean (I think the title was _He’s a Pirate)._ The fun and energetic music matched the exciting vibe of the restaurant for the free round of drinks and everything else. Seeing the boisterous atmosphere, I was extremely glad I offered the free drinks and comped their meals.

Soon, I found my reason why Max was here. When I was looking for him and Varric, they were now sitting at a table with another woman dressed in the Chantry sister robes. I recognized her as one of our regulars. Is she and Maxwell affiliated?

I approached the table and bowed my head. “I’d like to give my thanks again for your assistance earlier. So, thank you.”

“No, no, no, thank you!” The chantry sister said as she munched on some calamari that was just fresh out of the basket, dipping it in tartar sauce.

“Why don’t you join us for a bit, Canary?” Varric suggested, and I think he understood that I needed to thank my savior properly.

“I would glad to,” I said, taking a seat next to Varric and across the other two patrons. “Let me introduce myself, I am Camille LaVine. Everyone here calls me Madame, though I rather just prefer Camille. Varric’s an exception.” Referring to the nickname he gave me ‘Canary’, I’m rather fond of it.

“Maxwell Trevelyan, third son of Bann Trevelyan from Ostwick,” My savior and future potential Inquisitor introduced himself, and then he gestured to the lovely chantry sister. “And this is my older sister, Evelyn, second daughter of Bann Trevelyan.”

Ha… That’s why… Unknowingly, I had already crossed paths with another potential Inquisitor: Evelyn Trevelyan. How odd... so both of them aren't mages, but seeing Evelyn, maybe its' true that they're very much affiliated with the Chantry. However, Max isn't dressed like a clergy. Maybe he's just here to visit his sister.

This also makes me wonder if Edric Cadash has a sister too.

“You’re both from Ostwick?” I tilted my head. “Why so far?”

“It isn’t that far,” Evelyn pointed out. “Nevertheless, once a year, I go to a different chantry here and there. You could say I’m training to be a Mother, and one of the key points of a Mother is to visit other chantries and see how they are being maintained. I personally wanted to see how Grand Cleric Elthina managed the Kirkwall Chantry here.”

Elthina… eight years from now, Justice-Anders is going to murder her and other people…

“O-Oh, I see, like gathering experience,” I noted. “The more you see and experience, you’ll have more options and methods dispose on your hands to execute.”

She smiled. “Exactly. As expected, you’re no ordinary bar owner. You must be a lady of nobility from where you’re from.”

Then Max dropped the bomb-question, “If it’s not too invasive to ask, where exactly _are_ you from?”

Haha… this guy had to be the future Inquisitor. He’s inquisitive as always.

Varric had explained to me that my story of having Antivan parents and growing up in Orlais had flaws of its own. He already caught me as a liar upon day 1, but didn’t see me as a threat. Instead, he helped me set up a background that I was from overseas. He told me that if I can’t tell a good lie, then make an _honest_ lie.

“I’m from a land called the United States of America,” I told him. “It’s just from across the oceans to the east.”

They both blinked, and I was being honest, but lying about how its across the eastern oceans.

“So, there is another kingdom from afar? Why are you telling us this?” He asked. Hmph, quite perceptive.

I merely smiled, answering, “Who’s going to believe you?”

Varric guffawed, turning his drink away before he would choke. The two were gaping a bit at me, and then I gave them my _super-cute, flashy wink_ that Varric had said it should be my trademark. That made Varric laugh harder.

Before I could get trap with anymore questions, I stood up, bowing my head. “Again, you have my sincere gratitude for stepping in earlier, but for now, I must return and see if my staff needs any help.”

With that, I went back into the kitchen to see if Gamlen, Arianni, and _Mavers_ would need any help.

After my first successful Friday night, I had increased my staff workers to endure the heavy workload that Friday and Saturday would bring. Of course, I decided that the restaurant will be closed every Sunday, like Chick-fil-A would. That’s usually the day that I would do business with Varric and Bartrand anyway, plus my staff would enjoy a day off.

  * Cooks 
    * Gamlen Amell; Human, Male; 44 years old 
      * Uncle of Hawke
    * Arianni; Elven, Female; 29 years old 
      * Notes: Feynriel; currently 9 years old
    * Mavers; Dwarf, Male; 33 years old
    * Effie; Human, Female; 22 years old
  * Servers 
    * Valerie; Human, female; 28 years old
    * Charade Hartling (Amell); human, female; 16 years old 
      * Daughter of Gamlen. Neither of them knows it yet.
    * Atlan; Elf, Male; 15 years old
    * Huwen; Elf, Male; 18 years old
    * Verena; Human, Female; 18 years old
    * Matilde; Human, Female; 23 years old
    * Tura; Qunari, Female; 15 years old
  * Bartenders 
    * Segor; Dwarf, Male; 44 years old
    * Otto; human, male; 39 years old
    * Ana; human, female; 35 years old 
      * Otto’s wife

With all of these people employed, one would think I wouldn’t be able to afford, especially how I just comped the meals, but the staff knew it’s nothing to worry about. After all, when we count all the profits, we always get a little higher than expected.

When we closed, tonight was no different. It took Kirby, Kurt, Matilde, and Atlan to count all the earnings. Despite the comped meals, the customers gave exuberant tips that night that we made our goal and over. Of course, the tips were divided to the staff. Most of them were relieved and shocked at the same time.

“Madame?” Otto’s wife, Ana called out to me. “Why don’t you, Messere Kurt and Lady Kirby ever take some share of the tips? This is an awful lot.”

The ret of them nodded, wanting to understand why we wouldn’t take a share, considering Kurt, Kirby, and I contributed.

Kirby answered, “This is just a hobby for us—well, for me and Kurt.” She corrected.

A hobby? They were all shocked at her answer.

I smiled warmly at them. “Everyone, both Kirby and Kurt already have their respective careers that money this amount won’t matter to them.” I’m lying. I’m basically paying them anytime I needed something to get done. They all want my gold coins instead, though they weren’t lying. Kirby and Kurt were here on Saturday and Friday nights just to have fun with their musical hobbies.

My staff were now staring at Kirby and Kurt with respectful, admiring gazes.

Kirby is a financial adviser for a line of small banks. Kurt is an architect designer. Both are profoundly excelling at their own careers and are financially stable. They had to be geniuses or something.

That night, we closed up.

Hakan took us down to the cellar. “You have a good night, Madame.”

I smiled warmly, “thank you, Hakan, you too.”

Kirby and Kurt went in first, and before I could follow, Hakan spoke out, “Madame? …I would like to apologize for my delay and my incompetence for tonight.”

Huh? I whirled at him.

“I had failed you. I didn’t protect you in time.” He said, lowering his gaze down to the floor. The qunari actually looked really ashamed, and he’s usually the type to hide his emotions.

“Hakan, you did what you could, and you stopped those other guys from making any mess,” I told him. “It was my fault for stepping on the toes of a noble…something that I’ll have to worry about tomorrow.”

Right… I did insult a noble. Isn’t that against the law here or something?

“Nevertheless, I will protect you if that slime comes in here again.” Hakan promised.

“Sure, but promise me you’ll stay alive.” I told him.

Now… I’m starting to get nervous on what will happen tomorrow.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The following day came; Kirby and Kurt came back the following morning, all dressed in luxurious suits that my jaw dropped to the floor, I swear to God. When did they…?

Kurt was wearing a black and white suit, mostly white on top with black underneath and his white blazer had golden embroidery on it. He looked like he was going to some fancy wedding as the groom or something. Kirby was wearing a navy colored suit both the top, blazer, and pants were matching with black high-heel pointy shoes. She had curled her naturally straight brown hair, making her look sophisticating in that outfit.

Kirby then pulled out a rosy-colored suit for me accompanied with a white shirt. Oh boy… she even got out some really expensive jewelry.

She even got all the gold jewelry out for me…haha…

When we travelled to Thedas, Hakan saw me first and he bowed his head low to me, saying that all this time, I must have been born form royalty like the humans. I begged him to get up, telling him this is all for show.

When we got to the floor, even Varric, my staff, and the rest of the early breakfast patrons were rattled at the sight of us. Did we really look that bizarre?

“Canary…you look different,” Varric said, and the different didn’t entail anything to beauty. Ugh, now I feel so embarrassed wearing this.

“Madame, you look like you could be a daughter of a Duke!” Verena voiced out.

Eh? Really?

“What are you all dressed up for?” Varric questioned.

Kirby stepped up. “Just in case that foul _Lex Luther,_ we’re more than prepared to battle it out like nobility.”

“…I think it was _Luthais Staunte,_” Kurt corrected her.

“Don’t care for the name.”

Varric smiled with amusement. “I see… Though those outfits really look luxurious. I don’t recognize any of the material you’re wearing, and is that real gold on your blazer, _Skit?_”

‘Skit’ a.k.a. Kurt smiled proudly. “Pretty cool, right?”

“It’s not. It just looks like gold,” Kirby corrected him while hitting Kurt’s arm who winced.

“I see, and how’d you get your hair so curly, Violet?” Varric asked. Violet was obviously Kirby; whose blue eyes were amazingly closer to violet like Elizabeth Taylor. It had to do with her having albinism.

“It’s a device called a curler, quite a common device back in our land,” She explained.

“Well, I see you three are all fabulously prepared, though maybe I should have told you last night not too worry too much,” Varric said.

Huh? Why?

Then, the door opened and the tiny bell rang. I looked to who entered and for a moment, I thought my heart just skipped a beat.

Max walked in and then he stopped, seeing me. For a moment, it seemed like the world faded around us, and I was only looking at him and he was only looking at me. He soon started to approached, and I felt my throat subtly swallowing down my heart.

Ooooh, why is he so handsome?

He stopped in front of me, “You look…beautiful.”

“T-thank you,” I said and did a short curtsy. He bowed amiably in response. Ahh! This is so much fun roleplaying! (Okay, hold on, get it together!)

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a pink color so vibrant and bold in the day,” He said, noting the suit I was wearing, then he glanced over to the other two. His eyes seemed to widen at Kurt’s blazer. “Is that… that can’t be gold, could it?”

“It is!” Kurt proudly lied.

“It isn’t.” All three of us: Varric, Kirby, and I automatically replied, dampening Kurt’s mood.

Then suddenly, the door was harshly thrust open. Hakan immediately took the front with Varric and Max at the side. Kurt also got in front and Kirby pulled me from behind until I was at the very back unable to see who entered.

What the hell! I can’t see! I wanted to protest.

I got on my tippy-toes and caught a glimpse of Luthais Staunte walking in—or actually, he was dragged inside by the scruff.

“I would like to apologize for my son’s behavior last night!” A voice of an older man announced aloud in the restaurant. I pushed my way through to the front, and my self-proclaimed bodyguards allowed me passage to see.

There were two noblemen accompanied by two other mercenaries that were acting as bodyguards. One of the two noblemen was Luthais himself and the other was a much older man, but the resemblance was there.

The man then saw me, and said, “You must be Lady Camille. Please, you must forgive my son’s transgressions towards you last night.”

I was still stunned by the progress of this event. After all, I expected an even haughtier noble demanding compensation for my rude behavior last night, but Luthais’ father seemed to have a good head on his shoulders.

Hakan then demanded, “You and your son should get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness!”

“Yeah! Do a dogeza! Kowtow yourselves!” Kurt yelled. Not helping!!

“Ha! _No!_ No, no!” I was extremely shocked by the words that came out of their mouths, quickly refusing it and stopping the two from doing it. I then faced the father and son properly. “Let’s go and speak to a more private area, shall we? Valerie, would you serve them some coffee?”

With that, I took them to the staff’s breakroom, the only place where we could speak privately. When I told them that this was the staff’s break, Luthais’ Father, _Lord Staunte_ was extremely surprised. ‘Such a room spread only for the staff for them to rest? How kind of you,’ he said. I told him that it’s proper courtesy for all employers to provide a room for their staff to rest in.

We seated down, with Kirby joining at my side, and with the lack of chairs, the rest of them stood protectively around me, mostly watching Luthais.

“Let me introduce myself. I am Audenin Staunte, and I own part of the trading and shipping rights in the docking ports,” he introduced himself and noted his status. “We have ties with the Dwarven Merchant Guild.”

Ah… now I see why he’s apologizing and what Varric meant by not worrying too much. He already knew who Staunte was and informed the Merchant Guild that their contractor was bothering me, who currently is their greatest source of income. (Bartrand Tethras had once told me that I had become one of the Dwarven Merchant Guild’s biggest earner, and thus I was given membership to an exclusive dwarf-only guild.)

“If my son had harmed you, then I am more than happy to compensate you. No expense spared,” he said, probably preparing to throw away his estate. The way with how serious is, he would have probably prostrated himself before me if I hadn’t stop him.

Luthais was glancing away defiantly. This was indeed troublesome.

“I have no qualms with you, Lord Staunte, but only to your son,” I told him. “He is a grown man, and his actions are his own. Instead of you apologizing to me, I want him to apologize to my server, Valerie, whom he pushed down to the floor.”

That triggered him as he whirled at me in rage. “Apologize to a serving wench?!”

Valerie was affronted and she turned to me. “N-no, Madame, it’s okay--”

“No!” I protested, anger rising within me as I recalled being struck across the face once. Twice. Thrice was enough. “It is _NOT_ okay! What he did to you was improper for any man, let alone someone from nobility, who should know better!”

Valerie fell quiet and she looked like she was about to cry. My expression softened and I turned back to the stunned visitors.

“If he does not apologize, then he is forever banned from entering my own restaurant,” I said.

Luthais scoffed. “So what?”

“That’s it. You, _Serah_, are banned from taking a step further into my restaurant, and any future establishments that I will make my own,” I told him this, and subtly letting out my intentions. “You will never enjoy what my customers have enjoyed nearly every day and every night. Usually, I’m a modest person, but I know our food has been popular, and not because they’re affordable, but they love the service, the atmosphere, delicious meals, and the music we provide. I will never let you have that experience here. Ever. And don’t tell me it’s not that good, because my friends at the Dwarven Merchant Guild and the Craftsman Guild always say we have the best food in all of Thedas. And they come almost every day… That is it. We have nothing more to discuss.”

I’m not a fool. I know our food taste good. The cooks that I hired worked day and night to get the flavor right and consistent. The servers painstakingly have to encounter many customers while they keep smiling. Lastly, the bartenders knew their drinks better than anyone. There is no other restaurant that can be closer to mine.

Luthais left the restaurant first, stomping out and cursing all the way. The doting father had to apologize to me again, and after I handed him a small take-out pot of tomato bisque and bread.

“Here. For your troubles,” I told him. “It’s on the house.”

With that, I sent him on his way and then I turned to Varric, crossing my arms at him. “Could you please let the Guild know not to trouble Lord Staunte any further? Like I said, that Luthais can dig his own grave, but don’t hassle the father along with it, or else, I’ll take away your client discount”

Varric held his arms up. “Whoa! Sorry, Canary, I’ll let the guild know. Just thought I should help you now, before that Luthais does something.”

I sighed. Kurt then commented to Kirby, “I guess we didn’t need to dress up that fancy.”

Finally, I turned to Max. “So… why are you here?”

The man of my dreams then grinned handsomely. “It’s not too late to order from the breakfast menu, is it? I’d like to try the Bacon and potatoes skillet.”

Ah… It’s passed the tenth bell.

“Hmm… it’s already into lunch service, but I suppose I’ll whip you up some,” I offered and quickly, Varric voiced out, “Don’t forget me too, Canary! The bagels and cream cheese!”

“I’ll have that too,” Kirby said.

Hakan grumbled, “Madame, I also want Bacon and Potatoes.”

Kurt called out. “Pancakes and sausages for me!”

QUEEEE!?!? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy are they ordering from meeeee?!

-A- Fueeee~…

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *


	8. The Key to Protect Those I…

**The Key to Protect Those I…**

Dragon Age 9:29, Firstfall 11:19, Tuesday

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Let me recap everything so far…

Incomes:

  * Trading sugar, salt, pepper, and now other spices to the Tethras Family
  * Getting earnings anytime the Craftsmen Guild uses the idea of plumbing
  * Cadash maintaining the water service for those who had installed plumbing
  * The highly popular bar restaurant called The Hanged Man located only in Kirkwall’s Lowtown.

I’ve been quite the busy bee, I thought to myself, but perhaps I have been too preoccupied. Although, lately I’ve begun to notice some changes within the staff. They seemed a bit more troubled, and even Gamlen was making some mistakes here and there. Arianni was dosing off. At that part, there’s nothing much that I could do for them. I mean, Arianni must be having trouble sleeping at night, and maybe it has something to do with her son, Feynriel. As for Gamlen, he probably just wanted the Amell Estate back.

But for the rest of the staff, I didn’t know them as well. They weren’t people that Hawke encountered often—or maybe they just weren’t introduced into the story. Still… that didn’t mean they were less important.

After being here for months, it’s hard to see them as NPC’s, not when they actually have their own lives.

So, that day, I felt devastated because once I understood the cause… I knew it was my fault.

It was a Tuesday, and it was right after 3:00 pm, and the rush of lunch hour was starting to die down. 15-year-old Huwen came running in, haggard and tired as he was coming in late for his shift. What made me drop the plate back to the table was that there was purplish bruising around his right eye.

“What happened?” I asked, rushing over to him and taking his face. “Who hit you? Who the hell would dare hit you?!”

Huwen frozen, unable to form words. What? Was he not saying anything because they were dangerous people?

“Huwen? You won’t tell me because they’re probably dangerous people, huh?” I asked him, and before he could answer, I turned around to Hakan. “Hakan! Get your sword!”

Hakan bowed. “As you command, Madame.”

Huwen finally snapped out of it. “N-No! Wait, don’t!”

Hmm? Is it that bad? Would the implications be too great?

“You’re right, I’m not taking this seriously enough,” I said to him, trying to comfort the young elf as much as I can. “Let me get Varric and some of the Craftsmen--”

“Madame, please wait, and listen to me! The ones who hit me were my neighbors!” Huwen finally got his point across. “That’s why you can’t bring Serah Hakan to the alienage and make him lop heads off!”

Oh…

Hakan had to ask, “Why not? If that is what the Madam wishes, then I shall follow her orders.”

“Actually… why don’t we talk more inside?” I offered and brought Huwen back with me. After all, I was making quite commotion in front of my customers. I shouldn’t let them see that crazy side of me… though Kurt had mentioned that maybe I’m already too far gone the normal zone.

I had served him some tea, and as he tried to get up and serve the tea himself, I barked an order at him to sit down. Yeah right would I let an injured person work. I mean, he could still move but it’s a horrible experience. To me, especially from Earth, it’s not normal to get punched in the face, by your neighbors no less, and then going to work.

“Start from the very beginning,” I urged him.

Huwen lowered his gaze unto the table, staring at the hot lemon tea.

“W-well…”

Soon, I got the story out from him. His neighbors had found out that he had accumulated a lot of coin from just working here at my restaurant. I’m not sure who would tell on him, but apparently, they had seen him carry a large purse of coins through the village at night, probably from that last Saturday night when their earnings were unusually higher than normal. Nevertheless, the higher wage salary that I’ve been paying them had a negative impact on them. In the case of Huwen, his neighbors broke into his and his little sister’s home, beat him up, saying things how its unfair that he had all those coins for himself when they had none, stole his money, and left.

I had never been more enraged to hear that, and even Hakan was already walking out the door with the sword…

Once again, I had to tell Hakan to remain on standby. Phew… all this rage is not good for my heart.

Since I had one of my rooms open, I offered Huwen the room upstairs for tonight. He was about to decline, but I told him he didn’t have a choice. I ordered him to go get his sister, who was only 9 years old, and bring her here. Unable to refuse my order, he left, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Huh… this is the first time I heard Atlan has a little sister, and he’s been working here for more than two months now. How could I not have known?

This is exactly my point. The people that I’ve hired, my employees… they’re _real_ _people _with _real lives_.

It was time that I make another investment.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

“So, the construction company—umm, the Craftsmen Guild would be able to understand this, right?” Kurt asked, referring to the papers he worked on inside the bag.

“Yup! They should be able to build it with no problems,” I said.

Right after the incident with Huwen, I talked with Varric and through him I’ve acquired a building nearby the Hanged Man. It was a docking warehouse that was abandoned, because it was slightly too far from the port; however, it was a five-minute walk from there to the Hanged Man. After purchasing the deed, I took Kurt there and he mapped out the whole building unto the blueprints. He began to make his own vision of a home-living apartment. That was my goal there. I was going to make enough rooms for my staff to live in, for them to pay rent on, and if they don’t want to move and I had extra rooms, then I can rent it out to the other potential renters.

“Hey! You’re that bard!” one of the craftsmen, whom were regular patrons of the Hanged Man, pointed out when they saw Kurt was with me.

Kurt grinned, waving at them. “Heeeey! Right now, I’m an architectural designer.”

“That’s right. We’re here to see Mister Bardon.” I said, hurrying along the greetings, mostly very determined to get this done with.

The old dwarf bowed his head. “The boss is already in the room, waiting for you. This way, Messeres.”

They took us into the building and down the hallway until we got into Bardon’s office. His assistant was already serving coffee as we settled down around the couches and coffee table.

“Ohh! So, you’re the one that made those blueprints for the Madam’s bar!” Bardon said in realization as he held his hand out. “It’s finally good to meet you. The blueprints were so precise, so detailed, and yet so easy to understand!”

Kurt grinned proudly as he grasped the dwarf’s hand, shaking it. “Gee, thanks! I say, you guys are quite the experts yourself being able to execute it to Camille’s expectations. That’s an achievement in itself.”

What did that mean? I mean, I’m glad they’re getting along but Kurt’s last words annoyed me a bit. Note to self: pinch him later.

“What do you have for me this time, Madame?” Bardon asked and then quickly he added, “Not that I mind, but it’s always been a pleasure working with you, especially when we’re learning a lot of new things.”

I smiled at that, happy that he was more than eager to do so. “Actually, this one’s going to be a favor—and of course, I’ll still pay and everything, money isn’t an issue but this is something that needs extra careful work with.”

Bardon blinked and then he sat up properly, nodding. I began to tell him how I had recently bought an abandoned warehouse and had plans to make it into a residential. Kurt helped me introduced to him the idea of _apartments_; it was similar to tenements that they have here in Lowtown, but much better.

“I intend to pave the way for better housing,” I told him this. After all, Kirkwall really reeked. People don’t smell it much because they’re use to the stench, but I could since I always travel back and forth. I mean, I’m used to it by now, but I can still tell the difference.

“She’s right, and we’re going to be implementing the plumbing while we renovate the entire place,” Kurt explained. “Since the warehouse is at least three stories high, and we plan to have at least three apartments on each floor.”

Bardon looked over the blueprints and he was caught in wonder as he looked at each page. I let Kurt did all the talking since he knew most of the stuff, and there were many times when Kurt had wanted to build a functional, simple apartment building without any glitz and glam, and this was it. He especially liked the idea of using magical-tech, like how I made batteries with runes.

Moreover, with the funds I have, we could even make the building sturdier. Kurt found out that most of the buildings here were made with clay, and he was all for it. Apparently, a clay house has always been his dream to make, but in this case, he’s going to make a modernized apartment building with clay. Apparently, if clay is dried right, it is mostly indestructible to all weather conditions and even against earthquakes.

“How much is all this going to cost?” I asked.

Bardon hummed, crossing his arms, and after a while, he gave out his estimates. “We’ll be working day until sunset. This is going to be a big project, but I think we can get this done in around four to five months.”

Not good enough. “If I pay more, will you finish in three months? Plus, I’ll throw in free breakfast and lunches for your workers.”

Bardon’s eyes widened at that. “Really? Then you have a deal, Madame!”

Kurt then started laughing. “Hahaha! Oh Gods! She got you with the food, didn’t she?”

“Madame says she’ll pay more and she’ll give us breakfast and lunches, then consider this renovation project done in three months!” Bardon exclaimed with gleaming confidence while his assistant in the background was nodding eagerly at this decision.

With the help of his assistant, we drafted up the contract and signed. They’ll be starting the project by next week.

As Kurt and I were leaving the area, I turned to a certain direction down the street. Kurt followed after me.

“Where are we heading to?”

“To the Alienage.”

It’s time I see the place for myself, and make some more changes.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Oh, my goodness, oh my goodness…

This place was even worse than I thought.

The alienage was walled off from Kirkwall, and it took us a while to persuade the guards that we weren’t going to do anything. I just had some business with an elven woman to talk to—or guy, whichever.

Hovels and hovels of clay houses or wood were stacked upon on top of each other dangerously. There were ropes strung from one end to another that hung wet, watery sheets to dry off, and puddles formed underneath, unable to reach any drainage. A smell lingered in the area of latrines that hadn’t been cleaned. At least not properly. The only thing that was redeeming of this place was the beautiful gigantic tree in the center.

We approached the tree.

“What was this thing called again?” Kurt asked.

I reached out touching the bark that felt like a very old oak tree. “_Vhenadahl,_” I answered. “The tree of the people… each tree is different for every alienage of another country or sovereign state… They say, the elves keep it as a symbol of what was lost: _Arlathan_… _this place of love._”

“You strangely know a lot for a human.”

Turning around, there was an elven elderly woman with two other pointy-eared blokes, probably acting as her bodyguards, but they seem like an uncle or a father for someone else. Maybe they too hold sway over this community along with that elderly woman.

“Aneth ara, Hahren.” I gave my best elven greetings to them as I curtsied. Looking up to see their expressions, they were taken back, surprised. Before I let the silence dragged on, I spoke, “I would like to speak with the leader in charge of the alienage in private, please.”

“And who might you be?” The elderly woman questioned me.

“Ir abelas, my name is Camille Lavine,” I introduced myself, bowing my head and I gestured to my friend beside me, “And this is Kurt Nguyen, a friend of mine. I’m here to ask about Huwen and his little sister, and their circumstances.”

“And who are you to him?” This time the older looking gentleman besides the woman questioned me with a skeptic brow.

“Who am I? I am the owner of the Hanged Man,” I told them and they seemed to have frozen once I said those words. “And Huwen is my employee. I took him out of this slum neighborhood that enabled violence upon his home, traumatized a little girl, and all because a bunch of his neighbors wanted the money that he earned for working at my bar.”

Shame. Shame clouded their expressions. I can tell that they carried some guilt. Not sure how they might be involved, but maybe it’s because they weren’t able to do anything about it.

After hearing me out, we were taken to the Hahren’s place. It is as I expected as a place that’s only good enough. After all, this was a slum-like neighborhood, and yet the place still felt so homey and nice. When we got in, the third older elf went to the kitchen corner and he grabbed the kettle.

“Excuse me, if you’re going to make tea, can you make it with this?” I asked, taking out the pouch of tea bags, handing it to him. “It’s green tea.”

“O-Oh, thank you.”

They seem to understand now that Kurt and I meant no harm, and we’re only here to chat with them. We settled down around the wooden round table, sitting on frail stools.

“As you have guessed correctly, I am the Hahren of this Alienage, Nevra,” she introduced herself. “The one who’s making tea is my husband, Cyrrion, and this is my cousin, Taeron.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” I started with pleasantries before proceeding to the main point. “To be honest, I’m quite concerned by the violence enacted upon one of my employees that I even pulled out the rest of them from Alienage. Temporarily, Huwen and his sister, Atlan, and Arianni and her son are living with me, occupying the rooms. Because I voiced out my concerns, they are living in the bar which is not the best place for children to grow up in.”

Nevra frowned at this. “We had heard of his plight, but there is strength in numbers,” she said. “While Huwen claimed they stole from him, all five of them would say that he is lying.”

Kurt sighed heavily at that. “Tyranny to the majority. Still, how come not anyone had seen witness this beat up? I mean, you all live so close together.”

They fell quiet and their eyes dropped to the ground, and that same cloud of shame graced their facial features. I knew that look so well… Those were the faces of people that watched on sidelines and let it happen. I could hardly pin the fault on them for the attack on Huwen, but I dislike those that let violence continue without even a little scolding or justifiable punishment.

Sighing heavily, I shook my head. “What does the alienage need?” I asked.

Nevra raised her head curiously. “Pardon?”

“Do you guys have a soup kitchen?” I inquired again, and they drew blank expressions. Well, they wouldn’t know the term. “A soup kitchen, from where I come from, is a place that provides free food to those who are hungry: one nutritious meal per person. If you find me at least five trustworthy and notable people for me to hire, I can start a soup kitchen here in the Alienage.”

“You… why would you do that?” Taeron asked, a hint of skepticism dipped on his tone.

“Why? I can’t really go after those criminals that harmed Huwen, now, can I?” I questioned rhetorically. “I mean, I have a qunari that can do it quickly and easily, but I’m not here to make relations worse. Moreover, I want to better my elven employees’ standing in this community. I understand that word has been getting out that my staff are what people say over paid--”

Kurt then snorted, interrupting, “Overpaid, they say. Back at our homeland, it’s seven silvers per hour, and that’s just for waitressing.”

Their eyes bulged hearing that, and I whacked Kurt at his side for revealing that bit. It’s not even true what he said, and it could be exaggerate, but honestly, an ounce of silver is twenty dollars. Still, a copper is a dollar’s worth at least. I would never exchange them into dollars on Earth and often use them for Thedosian transactions. However, the gold pieces, I always bring them back to exchange for dollars.

“Anyway, I’m offering a silver a day to any person that can do it,” I said to her. “If you have _five individuals _in mind, bring them to the Hanged Man at any time during the day, and asks for me or Hakan, if I’m not available.”

Still awestruck and confused, I stood up and bowed my head. “Thank you for your time. I hope to hear from you soon, Hahren.”

With that, Kurt and I exited the Hahren’s home. We looked around a bit, but it didn’t seem like there were any places to rent or purchase an accommodating area. We’ll have to setup a tent then, but that’s for another time.

We left the Alienage and made our way back up to Lowtown. The sun was nearly setting down and there were many people out and about. It’s probably that traffic time where everyone not only gets up and goes to work at the same time, but they also leave or head for work at the same time, crowding the streets.

“Hey, look, there’s Gamlen,” Kurt then said.

“Where?” I asked. I don’t often meet my own staff, whom are on their days off, on the streets of Kirkwall.

“Looks like he has friends.” Kurt said and his tone didn’t sound nice. I looked to where he pointed. From far away. there were three thugs that were pushing a reluctant Gamlen into an alleyway, away from public eyes.

Kurt then stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. “Camille, wait and don’t get too close.”

He went ahead first, and I know he told me to wait… So, I waited until he too was gone into the alleyway.

Yup! Time to go!

Hurriedly, I rushed over to see the action, but not too close where I could be a liability.

There, I see Gamlen was on the ground, though he didn’t seem hurt, just scared out of his wits as he watched with a horrified expression of Kurt beating the living fuck out of those harassers.

I’m no fighter, but Kurt? Kurt was a three-time Championship Winner of the Nan Quan, Advanced Men of Hand Form and Weapons. I’m not really sure what that means, but I know that he’s not someone that can be beaten in a fight.

Already, two guys were curled up on the ground, one holding his ribs (probably broken) and the other clutching his arm and wailing out in pain (another broken bone). The last one fighting had a dagger but Kurt easily incapacitated him and, in a very violent video-game manner, he grabbed the third thug’s head and threw it against the wall, smashing the guy’s face.

“Kurt! That’s too much!” I cried out, protesting before heading over to Gamlen.

Kurt gawked at me. “The guy had a sword!”

I ignored him. “Gamlen, are you okay?”

It took him a while to respond and he nodded profusely. “Y-yes.”

The three thugs collected themselves, and the one with the broken rib glared at us with a sinister look. “This _isn’t_ over. You better pay us, _Amell!_”

With that, they limped away in defeat like wounded animals. Kurt childishly stuck his tongue out at them.

Sighing, I turned to Gamlen. “Gamlen, go pack your things.”

Gamlen blinked. “What?”

“You’ll be sharing the cellar with Hakan.”

Yeah. I’m not letting any of my employees get hurt! I need to get that apartment built fast!

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *


	9. *** SLICE OF LIFE #1 ***

***** SLICE OF LIFE #1 *****

**10-year-old Feynriel’s Reaction to the Hanged Man**

Huge hazel green eyes widened in wonder at the sight of the new bar restaurant that his mother had been working in for the last couple of weeks.

They had come an hour and a half earlier than the opening time, and Feynriel was so sleepy to be woken up an hour before dawn would break, but his mother insisted to come.

Lately, his mother was smelling quite nice. She said that her workplace required her to take a _shower_ before coming into work and that meant using one of the bathrooms. Feynriel was in awe when he had heard it was like a magical device that can summon rain, but _warm _rain.

Feynriel begged to see it, and his mother was able to get permission.

“Now, remember not to touch anything,” She reminded him.

“Yes, mother.”

They entered the restaurant from the back, and already there were two people in the kitchen. Feynriel quickly hid, scared of the giant men.

“Good morning, Ari.” One scruffy, older human greeted them.

“Good morning, Serah Gamlen. Serah Hakan,” she said, greeting the other gentleman.

And this ‘Hakan’ was huge. Feynriel gripped his mother’s dress tightly as this giant, humongous man that couldn’t be human approached them.

“You must be Feynriel,” he said and then he knelt down. Suddenly, he wasn’t such a monstrous giant anymore. He held his hand out to him. “It is nice to meet you.”

Feynriel blinked, feeling the fear swept away as he reached out to shake the giant man’s hand. His hand was also a giant. “H-hello.”

“Hm.” He grunted softly before standing back up.

Gamlen chuckled. “What are you doing?”

“Madam always treat the kids like this. She is very kind to them, and I must learn more from her,” He simply said.

Feynriel wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but his mother laughed. “That is true. Their meals are cheaper and if they’re five years and younger, they get to eat free here. How kind…”

“So, is he here for the shower?” Hakan asked.

Arianna nodded. “Yes. I had gotten permission from Madam, in exchange that she wanted to meet him in the morning when she comes in.”

“She does love children. Remember how she used paper to make _paper bird?_” Gamlen made an example of their prestigious boss. “And paper is expensive but she gave it away like it was no problem.”

“You’re talking about the Madam, Gamlen,” Hakan pointed out. “She gives out teaspoons of sugar to every customer who wants it as free complimentary.”

“Sugar?” Feynriel’s mouth watered a bit. He remembered his mom brought him some sweet treats, and one of them was something called a _doughnut_ covered in _powdered sugar_ and some sort of red jelly, berry filling inside.

Then his mother said, “Well come on, Feynriel, time is ticking. We’ll be using the second washroom upstairs.”

“Understood, I’ve cleaned that place already.”

“Thank you, Hakan.”

With that, his mother led him up the stairs. Everything looked so clean and neat, and there were landscape pictures that were such pretty paintings. This place wasn’t as big as a castle, but it’s no ordinary bar-inn-restaurant. They went down the hall and to the last door on the left. When she opened it, Feynriel’s eyes widened like plates when he saw the place.

It was so clean and the room smelled so nice. His mom started to take off her clothes and so Feynriel did the same. Then his mom went into the elevated tiles and there were some strange knobs on the wall. She began to turn them and suddenly water was spraying out from a strange device above their heads, raining out cold water.

At first, Feynriel was hesitant as he reached out to touch the water. It was cold, too cold! But then gradually, the water started to get warmer and warmer. His mother turned the knob again, adjusting it.

“There, let’s go in?”

Feynriel beamed as he went under the falling rain called a shower.

It felt nice, and it’s better than being washed in a basin outside of their home. They even had this lovely smelling soap and something called a shampoo. His mom used it to wash both their hair.

Sadly, his mom said they shouldn’t use the shower for too long, especially now that they are extremely clean.

His mom got out first and grabbed the towels from a hidden cabinet of the room. She got one for herself and one for Feynriel.

“Feynriel, why don’t you try turning it off?”

Feynriel slowly turned the knob, and the water got colder. He quickly turned it all the way, and the water shot off. He understood how to use this ‘shower’, but not how it works. Still, it’s fascinating.

They started to dry themselves with the towel and put on the clothes they had wearing. He watched his mom put the used towels in a basket with a cover.

With that, they walked out of the bathroom, letting all the steam out.

“How was your first shower?” His mother asked, smiling warmly.

Feynriel grinned widely. “Can I use it again next time?”

“Only when I get Madame’s permission.”

Madame. Madame is so amazing!

A little later, she finally arrived at nine bells in the morning, and the madame was everything that his mother had said, and more…

“Oh, my goodness! Is this _Feynriel?_”

“H-hello.” Little Feynriel stuttered.

Feynriel felt shy and nervous. This was his mother’s boss and his mom had told him to behave, but how can he not be nervous? Looking at her, he’d never thought he would meet someone so pretty, and he was talking about a human. She was carrying a strange looking satchel, strange because it didn’t look like leather like most bags would be made out of. Was it cloth? It looked too wrinkly to be cloth.

“I’ve always wanted to meet you, Feynri, can I call you Feynri?” She asked.  


Feynri? He was fine with that. “Y-yes.”

“Oh good! I thought it would have been too forward,” she said, and why would it be too forward? So far, Feynriel liked her, and plus, he fell in love with the food. The food was so delicious and tasty, and he felt blessed with his mom always bringing something home every day. So, this lady was the head chef and the owner of the Hanged Man with all the delicious food; se didn’t mind the little nickname that she had given to him.

“Anyways, I got something for you!” She said with glee.

Arianni moved forward. “O-oh, Madam, you didn’t have to…! After all, he already had breakfast on the house.”

“Oh, it’s fine, Arianni, he’ll just have to pay me for next time with your discount,” The Madame said with ease as she brought forth the wrinkly, oddly noisy bag and set it down on the table.

She then started taking out peculiar items. “Here, this is chalk, crayons, coloring book, and a multiplication chart…”

Feynriel’s eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked at all the items that the Madame was giving him. “What… how…?”

To be honest, he wasn’t really sure what they were even though she listed out what they are called, and the numbers were even more confusing, though he recognized the numbers 1-10.

“Okay, Feynri, let me walk you through this,” she said, taking a seat and patting the empty one next to him. “Ari, you too. This chart here will help you too.”

“O-oh, okay,” she said taking a seat.

They were currently in the breakroom, only the three of them alone, which meant they would be undisturbed.

For the next half an hour, the Madame showed Feynri and Ari how to use the items. The crayons and chalk elated Feynri the most, along with the coloring book, he could put in whatever color he could on paper or on the picture. It was like paint, but less messy. Same with the chalk. He could do graffiti, but it can be washed off easily, so there’s no harm done.

As for this ‘multiplication chart’, he wasn’t as excited for, but his mother was extremely interested in it as the Madame showed her how to use it.

A deep concern crossed her features. “…And you’re giving this to us all for free? Just because I brought my son over?”

Feynriel was too distracted by the coloring book as he started coloring the dragon with the red crayon.

The Madame smiled gently. “Well, yeah… I’m not asking for anything back if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, no, no, I mean… Madame, you’re too kind… and too good to us,” she began to say. “I’ve never ever met a human like you.”

“Well… I’m not from around here,” Madame said. “So… I can understand it’s a little difficult to believe, especially with racial discrimination so cruel here… it’s not like that where I’m from.”

Oh yes! Where did Madame come from?

“And where are you from, Madame?” Feynriel asked bravely. “Are you from Orlais?”

Madame blinked and she started laughing. “Hahaha! Orlais! No, because they say that the _Hanged Man is so filthy!_”

Feynriel frowned in confusion and when he looked to his mom, his mom had no clue either.

The Madame stopped seeing their expressions, and then she let out a sigh, saying under her breath, “Right…. references are useless here…”

The Madame is so mysterious…but she’s also amazing.

*

*

*

***** Author’s Announcements & Notes *****

Hello!

I would just like to thank all the avid AO3 readers whom are still loyal to the Dragon Age Series! Woohoo! Also giving a shout-out to all the Isekai fans out there! The age of isekai is still roaring, and the MGIT-series is sort of like an Isekai. And what’s my point? Well…just…thanks for reading, lol.

**Comments on Comments**

  * Areai: Is it sad that I'm afraid for her staff's safety with how much she pays them? They are prime targets for thieves on payday, especially for the elves and how horrible humans are. 
    * YES… I had thought about them of their salary and how they can be big targets. The previous chapter was my _starting_ Starting because it’s never going to be that easy just to build an apartment to keep all your employees safe right? That’s got to draw some attention into it right?
  * GoddessGamer: I love this story it’s so unique I love Mary Sues they are my guilty pleasure I wish this was a poly fix cause that would be amazing balls and is all the characters gonna be here like solas like something made him awaken early like things go off canon or other characters see her as a sister or mother I just can’t wait for more 
    * Poly fix? Like multiple people falling in love with Camille? I had that planned out. Hehe. It wouldn’t be a Mary-Sue without a bit of Harem. And no… I don’t really want to tackle Solas too soon. That scares me a bit. Maybe later…much later.
  * Jiwa: I absolutely can't read more of this. I've been giggling all the way through it. Love it so much! 
    * JIWA!! Where’s my Adaar? Where’s my fix? My coffee? Sorry, I love your fic: ‘Suddenly, Qunari’ (when are you gonna update?) Before I got into the anime shows of Isekai, I was reading plenty and plenty of MGIT-fan fiction, and yours were among my top favorites, so thank you. Your story always made me giggle all the way through.

**Examples of SLICES OF LIFE**

Just a treat for you fellow avid readers if you like to join in with the creativity and share your ideas, you can. It would be nice to hear examples of subplots that are going through your head like ‘Camille becoming Viscount’ ßThat’s not happening, by the way, or a slice of life idea like Leliana visiting the Hanged Man and just taking an order casually ß this will most likely happen.

^__^ So, go ahead and share your thoughts, reviews, or opinions on the comments below!

*

*

*


End file.
